A Soul To Take
by takingmytears
Summary: Harlequin comes to town with her mother - who she seems to not be able to stand - and her strange brother who has an obsession for rock music like herself. Memories hit her like a ton of bricks and the warnings about vampires from her brother make it even worse. Nothing makes sense anymore and it never will.
1. Paradise

_Harlequin comes to town with her mother - who she seems to not be able to stand - and her strange brother who has an obsession for rock music like herself. Memories hit her like a ton of bricks and the warnings about vampires from her brother make it even worse. Nothing makes sense anymore and it never will._

**Copyright : **Don't own The Lost Boys!

* * *

**PART ONE OF MY SOUL TO TAKE**.

Did you ever notice that when you leave a new school everybody finally notices you? I've noticed this every time I move every other year – although I've only moved three times in my life – and it still is true. Mom tells me every time that its a fresh start, but what she really means is that I can switch out from band shirts to pastel dresses and **nobody** would know. I find these words hold no meaning, I can't simple change my ways – I've always been a stubborn child. Crinkling my nose at the comment, I turned in my seat to stare out the window. The sound of Aerosmith blared from my younger brothers headphones; Apparently to our mother I messed him up before she could. All I did was introduce him to the wonders of rock music in our age, he became hooked. It seems to be in our blood though mom disagrees with how much of a rocker she was in her day. Now all she is some girly girl with makeup caked on and ugly dresses that didn't look good on her small figure.

"Harlequin, are you listening to me?" Mother's irritated voice rang sharply in my ears. Twisting again in my seat, I faced the aged women in the drivers seat. What had she been talking about? Playing with the frayed strands of my cropped Black Sabbath shirt that revealed a pierced belly button, I tried to think up a good excuse on why I didn't know anything about what her rambling was about. Luckily enough I didn't get to hear a lecture because the vibrant sign appeared – thank god for my luck – and mom was squealing in her seat like a little school girl. '_Welcome to Santa Carla_!' in a bright orange color and I cringed. Moving wasn't my thing but thank god there was some time left for the Summer. I heard the silence fill in the car except for the voices of Steven Tyler and mother who was chattering about how nice this would be.

"My life is **over**..." I mumbled along with Jordan who seemed equally upset. We were only moving because dad dropped my mom like he hadn't spent his whole entire life with her – high school sweethearts – and moved on with some blonde named Cara. After the divorce papers had been signed, I saw empty and full boxes in our small house. Honestly I cried myself to sleep, I actually shouldn't have. It wasn't like I had a ton of friends or a great life, I had one friend named Allison who had flaming red hair. Both of us were relentlessly picked on for being _different_ but all I knew was that at least I got along with someone – finally! I had to kiss New Orleans goodbye and move to the 'fabulous' Santa Carla mother had been chit chatting about on and on for days. It was **the** vacation spot and had **the** best memories of her childhood here. Jordan – who was fifteen might I add – had a horrible tantrum before piling in the car but finally gave in when mom would pay for one thing that he wanted; under some conditions of course. I just went with it, I couldn't get out of it could I?

Santa Carla had some charm but I couldn't call it home just yet. Our new house was quaint, it even had the little flower boxes mom always wanted under the windows. It was a pale yellow with white shutters – it fit _her_ perfectly – with a crimson door. The other houses next door looked the same but in different colors. What had we gotten into? Running a pale hand through my blue hair – that had a dash of green – and opening the passenger door, I looked over at Jordan who tugged on his black dog collar around his neck; it was his 'thing'. I looked down at the ground noticing my dirty white laces undone on my Converses but didn't bother, I had no patience to fix it at this moment. Mom ran up to the pretty house and unlocked the door with excitement enough to drop the keys _twice_, I looked up at the sky and felt a tug at my heart. '_Welcome sweetheart_.' I heard the voice echo several times through my head and send a shiver down my spine. It sounded like several voices all at once but I disregarded the feeling; I was simple going **crazy** – I knew it would happen soon enough. Jordan yelled out my name and I ran up the sidewalk that had very few cracks through it. The inside was rather plain except the our furniture was already in its place, each room seemed nice and as quaint as the outside. My room was painted crimson like the door which was strange considering I asked it to be painted black specifically. That's when I started noticing the red slipping down my walls nearly like blood, I froze up and my eyes widened in shock.

"Mom!" I yelled out for her until her figure appeared next to me. I watched as the blood slipped down my walls around me and I heard the same voices from before laughing at me. '_Don't be scared_.' I heard a distant voice call out to me before I slipped away from the trance. Black walls surrounding me now and mother was softly shaking me while holding onto my shoulders. Jordan was standing next to her with slight worry swimming through his blue eyes. I blinked my eyes several times before letting realization slip through me like ice, I was officially going mad and it wasn't a joke. Perhaps I imagined it? Running a shaky hand through my hair, I managed a weak smile for mom.

"Sorry, I thought I saw a spider but its gone." I managed to choke out. Mom let a small chuckle escape her baby pink lips and Jordan just disappeared to his own room that was painted dove gray. It was a nice color but awfully strange for him. Mom patted me on the shoulder before closing the door behind her with a weak smile on her lips. Placing a hand on my – now – black walls, I shook my head harshly enough for my blue hair to smack my pale cheeks. I was an average – but peculiar – being with soft curled blue hair. It had a tinge of green in where it nearly made it teal, I dyed it every other month to make sure it kept its appearance. Naturally I had been a platinum blonde like mother – Jordan was blessed with sandy blonde hair that he was going to dye jet black – and I felt the need to switch it; Mom said it had been a cry for attention. I had a pale look about me because I wasn't blessed with my mothers beautiful tanned skin, I looked sickly and dead but it fit with the hair. A touch of freckles took space around my almond sized eyes that was rimmed thinly with eyeliner and mascara curled my long lashes, the black was rimmed with soft ice blue that looked around my room. The pretty pink full lips were now colored darkly with black to match my attire that consisted of the Black Sabbath cropped shirt that drooped down my right shoulder along with a pair of black denim shorts that had purple studs along the pockets. I had the flaps of my Converses up but the laces were lazily on the sides of my shoes, I'd fix that later when I felt the need to. Other than my basic appearance, I only had two piercings which consisted on the belly button that had a simple purple stud. The other resided on the top of my right side of my lips, a purple Monroe stud in the simple appearance of a circle. The only ink I had etched on my body was the **infinity** mark on my ring finger which I had felt the absolute need to get. It had been strange when I suddenly got the urge to get it but after I got it I felt _whole_. Shaking away my thoughts of that day, I picked up one of the many boxes of clothing I had and started the unpacking.

One thing I wished they invented was something to help me unpack or at least do it for me, Jordan agreed with me on this one and surprisingly mom. We had no food which made my stomach growl more. Mom looked over at me from the sounds erupted the silence as she was unpacking the dishes for the kitchen, I gave her an innocent shrug with a tiny smile.

"Come on then kiddos." Mom mumbled while taking the keys and managing to swerve through the stacks of boxes without knocking on over. Her pink dress hanging down to her knees and was paired with white flats but I tried not to cringe in front of her. I walked out the door last and closed it with a loud slam that mom yelled at me for while getting in the car. The sun was setting and I received a jolt of energy like I did every night. I loved the night but never fully understood _why_. It was like I was surrounded by someone, the one I felt most _safe_ with and loved. Mom parked the car at a place with blinding lights and loud music. Jordan raised an eyebrow curiously before opening his own door and leaving the safety of the car. I looked at the foreign surroundings and gulped, what made this place feel so _different_? Climbing out the car, I held my other arm and felt the cold rush through my body. Mom smiled at the buildings on the boardwalk feeling the rush of memories flooding through her and tugged us down to the entrance. Letting go of her grasp, I watched their bodies being swallowed with the sea of people. '_Where are they?_' I asked myself over and over while my blue eyes scanned the crowd that was past the entrance. I couldn't enter, I just **couldn't**. Something was pulling me away from it and I couldn't let go of that grasp that feeling had over me.

'_Don't go_.' A voice said softly before I turned around trying to find the speaker. I saw three males standing besides four motorcycles. Each had a different vibe about them, a strong one that was pulling me closer and closer. '_Why?_' I questioned while getting nothing until my eyes scanned the boys once again. '_Just listen to me for once_.' The voice answered with a short laugh that made a small smile suddenly appear on my face. Why did the voice make me feel so safe? It sent a shiver down my spine as I thought about it. One of them looked up and caught the stare I was holding then a little smirk curled up on his face. Tilting my head, the curls of blue fell down my left shoulder and the boy looked at the hair with curiosity swarming his brown eyes. That's when the realization came across his face and I ran a hand through my hair - a habit of mine - while trying to look away but it wasn't possible. I felt so drawn to him – why was this? Mom came rushing over at that time – thankfully she had great timing that I felt jealous of – and yelled at me for her getting to worried about me until her eyes followed mine.

"Bunch of trouble makers." Mom mumbled while pulling me along like a puppy dog and I looked back at the boy who had dropped his gaze. It meant **nothing** – just some nonsense and lack of sleep. He never even looked at me probably, I'm just plain simple Harlequin Anderson. Nothing was special about me and a guy like him wouldn't want average. I dropped my gaze and forgot about him, I'd never see him again and I wouldn't want to. Again Harley – it was **nothing **but a bunch of trouble makers like _myself_.

* * *

Feel free to leave comments, suggestions, and reviews!


	2. Unusual

**I don't own the Lost Boys in any shape or form. **

* * *

Dinner with my family is well how you put it? **Hell** to a point where I want to take one of these Chinese chopsticks and poke my eye out. I think Jordan close to the same thing because his hand keeps getting real close to one and stares down at it long and hard. Its mostly because mother tends to lecture us and is now rambling about how _lovely_ Santa Carla is. Let me tell you – I already **hate** it besides the amount of punk people around here. The shining lights of this boardwalk is causing me a migraine and the music is horrid. What's so special about this place anyway? Jordan tells me that the back of the welcome sign had '_Murder Capital of the World_' scrawled in red and I'm pretty sure he may be right with the amount of missing signs I saw when we walked to this horrible Chinese place. I felt stupid stabbing my rice with one chopstick while blocking mother out completely, the annoying women she is. The problem with her is that she is** controlling** and **rude** – all she ever wanted was a pretty little girly girl for a daughter and she ended up with me. I'm not all that bad am I? Either way I wouldn't change for her or anybody. I had a right to be my own person and not care what anyone thought of my vibrant hair and style choice. Jordan would be the same way, why didn't he get a lecture? I mean he does wear a _dog collar_ but then again it does look nice, maybe I could get one? Mom would be flaming mad and I could get some enjoyment out of that.

"I have to go buy some things so Harlequin could you watch your brother? Meet up at the car at 10 pm sharp." Mom said as she left the small restaurant. Jordan looked over at me with a sly smirk residing on his face before he darted out of the place just as well leaving me along like usual. Pushing my chair back with an horrible screech, I covered my mouth with my black painted nails and walked towards the glass door that had a bell clinking still from my brothers departure. The boardwalk was extremely loud which I didn't get the attraction of the place but at least it had plenty of punk clothes to go around. I liked window shopping considering I never got to shop unless mom came along. There was a small jewelry shop that was surprisingly not empty but a silver ring with a small stone caught my eye, the infinity mark was inside the ring and I noticed how drawn I felt. The whole infinity mark was something that I plastered everywhere, it felt oddly **important** to me. The ring had small diamonds going down the side and one large square diamond surrounding by smaller diamonds, it certainly was beautiful and I loved it. It was to flashy like most of the rings that people had. Turning away from the shop, I felt my shoe slip on the loose lace and I nearly fell but an hand caught my elbow in time. I looked up to see the guy from the entrance smirking at me before I pulled away.

"You should tie your shoes." He remarked while looking down at my untied black converses. Why was he telling _me_ what to do? It wasn't like I was telling him what to do. Still I should be at least _nice_ but every time I do that people find me nuts. It was like I was debating in my head what to say or to just walk off. I placed my black painted finger on my bottom lip and continued to ponder for a few seconds before opening my mouth to speak.

"Well I _guess_." Was the only answer I let slip from my mouth and what a stupid reply it was. I guess? What had I been thinking for so long? He must of thought the same because he just raised an eyebrow while letting his eyes trail up and down my figure.

"I best be going." I remarked while turning sharply on the worn out heels of my converses and blended with the crowd. Where was Jordan anyway? I bit down on my bottom lip while debating where he could of gone but the only thing I could think of was that stranger. It felt like I_ knew_ him but I definitely didn't. I didn't know anybody like him, hell I only knew one person and that had been Allison. Other than that everyone was a **stranger**. I noticed the rows of comic books with colorful fictional characters drawn on the front that I had no clue of who they were. Comics weren't my thing – I was more into music and spending hours reading classics. I know that seems pretty strange but I find myself _drawn_ to older stories and historical books based in the 1800's. The way the romance was back then was just beautiful to me but now? I hated the idea of thinking of dating someone in this era, I mean they can't keep their hands to themselves and I didn't find that romance. Love letters and small kisses in the garden was sweet. Other than that true romance has _died_. My blue eyes scanned the crowd for Jordan spiky blonde hair and of course it fell upon him in the comic store. Just _marvelous_ for me. Entering the store, I saw two teens peer over the shelves while one turned a page in one comic. Jordan noticed the upset look swarming in my eyes enough to look like he was trying to hide in a invisible shell.

"Don't you dare leave me again like that!" I hissed as I finally reached my brother who I found to be the only one who was actually _ordinary_ in our awkward family. I was fairly young when I found out mother was pregnant but it didn't bother me. Perhaps it would have been nice to have a little sister or brother, someone that I could talk to or even trust. Jordan was the one person you could easily trust with anything even your life if it was necessary. Although he was relatively lazy – but who wasn't these days? - and always was a bit shy, he was always the one who I went to when I needed to talk. Mom was the person who you couldn't talk to without getting lectured or found ridiculous. If we were late tonight she'd certainly kill us. "Well were you willing to come with me here?" Jordan asked while gesturing to the large amount of comics. He was right but still that wasn't the point. I was stuck talking to the staring stranger and feeling completely lost in such a place.

"Something wrong here?" Brunette teen asked while crossing his arms over his chest. I stared at him like he was crazy – what did he think was going on? I looked up at the red bandanna around the top of his head, I cringed at the sight of it but disregarding the boy. Honestly what was wrong with the people here? I sighed while running my fingers through my hair before looking at the teen's attire before wrinkling my nose.

"Why should you be bothering anyway?" I asked while watching Jordan from the corner of my eye. All I wanted to do was get home already, I peered down at Jordan's black watch around his wrist and noticed the time – 9:54 pm. Oh god! I widened my eyes in disbelief before grabbing Jordan and running out the store. Mom will kill us if we don't make it on time, how stupid was I to not think about the time? Once we reached the entrance, I grabbed Jordan's wrist and checked the clock for safe measure – 9:58 pm. I sighed with relief alongside my brother who was watching for our mom. No sign of her which was strange but then again you never knew with her. At our specified meeting time, she wasn't here which caused me to worry. Mom is **never** late because first impressions are_ everything_ and who knows what you'll miss? I heard the sound of snickering from the corner where I noticed the boys stood – what was so funny? Jordan leaned against one of the entrance poles while scanning the crowd with his vibrant blue eyes while I paced back and forth when 10:15 pm hit us.

"You think she's okay?" Jordan yelled out to me but I didn't respond. No need to worry Harley – mom is _fine_ probably but then there's a possibility that she's not. Its not like I'll miss her much, the lady was a **witch** and not a good one; was there even a such thing as a _good_ witch? I noticed the corner boys enjoying themselves and I took a look to each of them. There was three blondes and one brunette which wasn't too peculiar. The one with the short blonde hair that appeared nearly white with piercing blue eyes seemed to be their leader – in some way or another – and was taking a drag off his cigarette. He wore all black which was normal in my sense; black went with everything. The next – the brunette – was laughing alongside the other two blondes and seemed to be second in command but I could be wrong. He didn't have a shirt but a jacket was thrown on top and his hair reached his shoulders; Jordan mentioned something about a Twisted Sister look and one of the blondes appeared with the same hair. The next one was blonde with as Jordan says 'Twisted Sister' hair and was talking closely with the curly blonde hair one that was the stranger I had talked to before. Curly seemed_ innocent_ but looks were always **deceiving**. He was the most colorful one there in the group with the multicolored jacket which seemed peculiar to me but likable Every time I looked into his green eyes – that had a hint of blue -, it felt like I knew him from _somewhere_. Where did I know him? I thought about this long and hard before I noticed mom finally giving Jordan a small hug with a noticeable smile that was being forced. What happened with her?

* * *

It would be great to see some reviews, favoriting, or follows! Thanks to all that are reading this and if you have suggests you can PM or leave a review.


	3. Haunting

**Authors Note : **From the reviews -

To **Luckygirl12** : Thank you for being my _first_ reviewer for this story. I'm glad your enjoying this just as much!

To **CFS **: Thank you _so_ much for reading. I'll definitely try to update at least twice a week but sometimes I'm super lazy - apologies.

To **S** : I'm glad your also enjoying the story and thank you for reading!

To **newtB00** : Thank you! I'm glad you like it because I wanted to go for something a little _different_. There are so many surprises to be told! And thank you as well for reading!

To **Mrs. Ace Merrill **: Thank you just as much! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I also recommend to anyone reading to check out her story, _Confessions Of A Teenage Nothing_. Its a David story so go now after you read this update ;D

**I no way own The Lost Boys in any shape or form. **

* * *

I despised mornings but who didn't? Night was when I felt more at ease but the day was horrid. The sun was like the only enemy I had – mother's perfectly tanned skin _mocked_ me. Still I crawled out of bed to my closet filled with an assortment of colors – who am I kidding? I own mostly black, red, silver, and white but in the far back was a few pinks from mother. There was more behind her blue eyes that had long lashes. Maryann Anderson – our mother – was a rebel in her day; shockingly enough its true. Guess it rubbed off on us? Maryann had me at seventeen even though her own mother begged her relentlessly to give me up to an orphanage. Mom and Flynn – who was our father – got married at nineteen which seems nice and all but they had their_ issues_. Dad was great but wasn't faithful – that's where the little Barbie came in and ruined our family – and mom stayed with him all those years. Jordan came when Maryann turned twenty three. Now if you add all that up, Maryann was a lovely thirty seven years old and still looked good for her age. She had long dirty blonde hair past her shoulders that curled up perfectly at the ends against her tanned skin. Maryann never changes – even though I wish her attitude would – and maybe that's _why_ dad left? Mom's a royal pain, I'm sticking to that opinion for the rest of my life.

Grabbing a pair of black leather pistol legs with a_ Rocky Horror Picture Show_ shirt that drooped down my shoulder, I walked into the bathroom. Changing wasn't the issue but brushing through the thick waves of blue was, I ended up placing it in a high bun that already had strands falling into my eyes. I applied thick eyeliner around my eyes, I lifted my lashes in a curl and applied three coats of mascara, and then coated my pink lips in shiny black. I noticed once I left the safety of the bathroom that Maryann's door wasn't open which was peculiar because usually at this time, she'd be having a cup of steaming coffee without sugar – disgusting to me – and flipping through channels on the television. She never watched anything interesting but then again all Jordan watched was MTV; nothing about the television was interesting to me. Walking into the kitchen, Jordan was glued to the comic in his hands. I opened the fridge to see nothing and I sighed heavily before looking back over at Jordan. The comic's cover was blue from what I could see with bright red writing.

"What in the world are you wasting time reading?" I asked while pulling out one of the dining room chairs that matched the color of our house, horrid yellow wood with white cushions. His blue eyes appeared at the top of the book while he lifted it up for me to see. **Vampires Everywhere!** Was writing in red and horrible fictional drawings of the creatures were glaring up at me with fangs showing. I raised an eyebrow while placing the side of my face against my hand that's elbow was leaning against the table. I didn't mind horror but vampires, really?

"And your historical romances aren't a waste of time, sis?" Jordan teased back while turning the page of his comic. Rolling my eyes, I let out a little chuckle as I scanned the cover once more. Vampires were bunch of legends to scare kids to not leave the house at night.

"Historical romance is **perfection** on paper." I answered while playing with the fringe on my Rocky Horror shirt. It had _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ in its red iconic writing with the lips, it had to be one of my favorite shirts I owned. I loved the movie, Jordan saw it but found it confusing and strange. The right sleeve fell down my shoulder to reveal my pale skin with a light dust of freckles that I inherited from Maryann. We both heard the sound of our mothers door creak open in which Jordan shoved the comic underneath him so she wouldn't see. Maryann didn't like him reading that '_nonsense_' because it isn't actually literature; I was safe for I read loads of classics in my spare time. I have **no** life obviously. I always wondered in any of past lives – because I believed in that '_strangeness_' – if I actually had a interesting life. The whole **reincarnation** thing was very real to me, sometimes I wonder-

"I'm terribly sorry for last night, kids." Maryann said while taking out a mug for her coffee. We needed new cups and soon, every cup had a chip or crack in it. They were passed down for _generations_ and I'm certainly not taking those pieces of trash in my household. Jordan shrugged at mom before fidgeting in the seat that had the comic under himself; what an _idiot_. The spikes of his collar glinted in the sun that poured into our french back doors that led to the porch, we could go out there from the dining room but I had no desire for the outdoors. Outside is_ icky_ by all means I absolutely hate it.

"Don't worry, its not like you died or anything. God-" I began but shut my mouth once her eyes glared at me. Maybe she's off edge because its the _Murder Capital of the World_? Either way it was no reason to be such a witch. The day progressed _slowly_ like molasses falling from a spoon but it wasn't like I was happy to return to the boardwalk later on for Jordan to buy some comics with the money he begged mom for. Maryann gives him money but not me. I need a job and quickly or else I will be wearing the same clothes for the rest of my life.

* * *

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but its a _filler_ to expand on Harley's and Jordan's sibling relationship. Now we shall **expand** the relationship between Harley and Marko!


	4. Swap

**Authors Notes : **This is incredibly short for me but I can't always do such long pieces anymore. Thank you for your lovely reviews and views, so here's some replies -

To **Miss. Ace Merrill ;** Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it and reading.

To **crimsonsky132 ; **You gave me three of the best reviews - thank you so much! Plus don't worry I have a lot planned for the mom and for the boys with Harley. I have a good idea for a chapter with Marko and Harley so c: Thank you so much for your amazing compliments and I hope you continue reading!

**Disclaimer : **Never said I owned Lost Boys or anything sadly. I only own Harlequin, Jordan, Maryann, and the glimpse of Autumn.

To see what Autumn looks like copy and paste this after placing altogether -

**[ **weheartit . com entry/ 42554223/via/ kawaiisatan** ]**

* * *

Maryann didn't accompany on our journey to the place of lights and rides but once we got there Jordan ran right off like a little four year old. Didn't I tell him the last time about running off? Whatever then because apparently the boy can't get a thing through his head. I loved my brother to death but what an idiot he was.

"Hey pretty little thing." Blondie from the group from the corner the other said while placing an arm around my shoulder, I raised an eyebrow while pushing him away. Who did he think _he_ was? Who did _any_ of them think they were?

"Hey, wanna lose an arm?" I hissed while crossing my arms with a fake sweet smile plastered on my lips. He didn't seem so surprised by the response and actually _laughed_, I stepped back and looked at him strangely. Perhaps these guys weren't _so_ bad?

"I don't know why your laughing, I was **dead** serious." I responded but I felt like laughing myself. What was his deal? Why did I even find it funny? It was like the whole feeling was _contagious_. I was nearly knocked down from a rushing petite woman passing by me who noticed my stumbling admittedly.

"Did I hit you?" The little miss asked while pushing her straight blonde locks behind her ear. She had piercings – like most of the people around here – and yet to me she seemed normal unlike the residents of Santa Carla. Everyone tried to _hard_ to look different but this girl was just being who she was.

"Maybe you should watch where your going?" Blondie next to me suggested while placing his arm around my shoulder once again and I noticed curly get tense but looked down at the ground quickly as I saw it; what's his deal? The miss raised an eyebrow while placing her hand on her hip with a little chuckle.

"Maybe you shouldn't butt in to people's conversations?" She retorted before turning back to me with a roll of her vibrant blue eyes like my own but were brighter. Blondie rolled his own eyes while staying put in the space he was in next to me, honestly I could have cared less anymore.

"Yes, you did smack into me but its no big deal. I'm Harlequin." I said while holding out my hand that she shook with a smile. People found my name rather peculiar but it was awesome to me, I loved how it was so easy to just slide off my tongue and the amount of nicknames you could give me. Rarely did someone – other than Maryann – call me Harlequin which was upsetting in a way.

"So that's your name, _girly_?" Blondie said while smacking loudly on a piece of gum he popped in his mouth.

"Why yes it is, so why do you insist calling me girly?" I said while turning to face him with a smirk wide on my face. Out of all the names he could have chose to call me, it just had to be girly. I don't even look girly especially to Maryann who couldn't stand my look. If it was the way I wanted to dress to hell with her opinion.

"Nice to meet cha Harlequin, I'm Autumn. But I must dash so hopefully I'll see ya again but next time I won't smack into ya. Toodles!" Autumn said with a wave before hopping off to her own destination. What a happy girl, _why_?

"What a preppy puppy." Blondie muttered before dragging me to his own crowd – horrible decision on his opinion. Their leader looked at me without any emotion but I could tell he wasn't exactly _peachy_ about my own arrival.

"Thought you'd like to meet my brothers, Quinn!" Blondie said with a large smile. What was this dude on? Quinn, really? Could I just **die** now?

"Quinn? Just really dude?" I asked with a smile on my face. I hadn't smiled in so long that it felt _strange_ on my face. Leader finally glanced over at my smiling face and threw his cigarette on the ground.

"So Harlequin, I think it would a good time for you to meet us_ finally_." He said and glared at curly before looking back at me with a smirk. What did he even mean? I disregarded the mix of emotions I was having before giving him a small nod.

"The one hanging all over you is Paul, Dwayne, Marko, and I would be David." He said while gesturing to each of the boys. '_She did know me __**once**__._' The voice said – more like a hiss – before hushing up once again. I hadn't heard that voice since the other day and it surprised me, who exactly was it? Who did I _once_ know? Paul let go of me – for only a second – to grab a cigarette and light it. I noticed the other three crowded around me like I was a shiny new toy to them. What was so great about me? Dwayne stood in front of me with a curious gleam in his eyes, David stood to my right next to Paul, and Marko stood beside me.

"I guess its nice to meet you guys even though you act a little_ off_." I said with a laugh before crossing my arms in which they watched each movement I made. Scary right but oddly enough it didn't make me feel any different than my average emotions. I did though have a jumbled mess in my head and only a few things surfaced that I didn't even remember or seen before. Images passed before my blue eyes to cloud my vision.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Do you think you could have helped at least once?" I teased while placing the black headband on my head where the feathers faced the side, the curls fuller than they were the other evening. Samantha had assisted me with the pin curls considering Marko had no idea how to even though I explained it to him several times. The boy never liked helping with the 'girly' things that filled my head. God forbid you send him out for lipstick, he always will bring back the wrong color. He placed his arms around my tiny waist as I painted my full lips a baby pink that brightened against the tan skin I was gifted with._

_"Do you ever think you could ever not be so perfect?" He joked while placing a small kiss on my bare shoulder from the dress that stopped nearly at my knees. I smiled at his usual show of affection before I set the lipstick down on the vanity and shaking my head, the curls smacking across the sides of my face lightly and picking up the white lace gloves to wrap my attire together completely._

_"It just comes naturally, amare." I answered while I turned to let my lips fall against his. _

**END FLASHBACK **

I broke away from my strange thoughts. Where in the world did that come from and why was Marko in it? Looking at him out of the corner of my eye, I noticed he was watching me closely and I looked away quickly. I was so confused now, who was the girl and what did he have to do with it?

* * *

_amare_ - Love

Short but I like their introduction. Hope you liked it, leave me any suggestions or comments in your reviews or PM me!


	5. Moments

**Authors Notes :**

To **crimsonsky132 : **Sorry for the confusing chapter, I kind of rushed with that one. But hopefully this isn't as rushed, I've had this chapter planned a little so hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing and reading!

To **N3ko8 : **I'm glad you liked it! Yes, Harley can hear Marko but not the rest of the boy's - just Marko. More will be explained later but yep. I love the fact that Harley is her own little gothic person - I'm glad she doesn't come off as a typical goth. I myself am a little rocker child as my mother calls it so I based Harley a little of myself in a way with the music and attire. Thanks for reviewing and reading!

**Disclaimer : **I never will own The Lost Boys, I only own my characters of Harlequin, Jordan, Maryann, and Autumn.

* * *

_You don't wanna hurt me,_  
_But see how deep the bullet lies._  
Running Up That Hill - Placebo

I was now laying against the wooden railing that had stairs descending down to the beach where three of the guys were. They weren't so bad once you got past their 'spooky' factor as I called it. The only bad thing was that I had no clue where Jordan was – in a way I couldn't care less – and I had no idea of the time. Maryann would kill me when I got home but for once I was happy and that's what mattered right now. Marko stayed by my side watching me like I was some young little girl when I certainly wasn't.

"You could go hang out with your friends, you don't need to watch me." I muttered while placing my arm over my eyes. His brown eyes caught hold of the infinity mark on my ring finger. When I got that tattoo, I felt an overwhelming relief over myself. It was like I had to get it but I couldn't exactly explain it. It wasn't like I ever wanted to get married but then I thought back to the whole reincarnation thing and decided to leave it alone.

"I shouldn't just leave you here." He replied while focusing on something on the beach but I didn't bother caring. For all I knew it was probably some girls which deep inside it _bothered_ me but who cares? My blue waves fell down the sides of the railing but cascaded down my back as I sat up. Jordan was no where to be seen which was suppose to worry me but did it? Everyone in my family gave me this feeling like I didn't belong – not just over my attitude or attire. It was like I didn't _know_ them like how I felt with Marko even though I just met him.

"Why are you so shy?" I asked with a small laugh while swinging my legs back and forth. I watched as he bite down on his nail while glancing at me every once in a while. Seriously, I really didn't understand this boy.

"I'm not shy, Harlequin. I just don't know what to say to you." He replied before turning to walk to his friends. I jumped down from the railing and yelled out his name, I hated when people walked away from me in a conversation.

"You did **not** just try to walk away from me, Marko." I snapped while crossing my arms while he turned around to see me. People shouldn't just leave someone behind especially when you say that you wouldn't. He placed a finger through one of his belt loop to wait for her to say something.

"I think I did, Harlequin. And _guess_ what? I think I'll do it again." He said with a smirk before turning around again. Raising an eyebrow, I looked to find Jordan who I had to find soon. It was official, Marko was a jerk and I was sure enough not going to waste my time talking to him ever again. The others didn't seem to bad but David seemed a bit scary – well that's how he came off.

Sliding in and out of the crowd, I made it to the comic store where Jordan was mindlessly chit chatting with the creepy boys from the other day. At least he was making friends which was an important thing. I didn't mind not having friends because I've only had one friend and she wasn't to bad. We were as close as close can get until I had to move. Not one call but I guess it shouldn't bother me. I let Jordan enjoy his time because it only felt right. He didn't make a ton of friends but he had his own group back home. They were crazy especially the one that thought it was 'cute' to try to impress me or flirt with me. Poor thing but I let it slide.

"I didn't expect you to run off." I heard Marko say from behind and I sighed heavily. Why did he just keep wanting to bother me? Couldn't he just leave me _alone_ for once? I turned to see the smirking face of the colorful one of the group. I never gave guys the light of day – it seemed almost _wrong_. With the four of them, it didn't seem so bad but something was certainly _different_ about them and not the kind that I invited in my life. I wanted to get to know them but then again I wanted to stay far away.

"I didn't expect you to be such a jerk," I hissed while placing my hand on my hip – '_To much sass to handle, child_' is something Allison would have said to me and I nearly smiled at the memory. I did miss her but I would never see my friend again, I needed to get over it. Plus I probably wouldn't know her for the rest of my life so friendships rarely mattered, they never lasted.

"You should go home, Harlequin – **now**." Marko demanded and I raised an eyebrow as he walked off. God that boy was bipolar or something, one moment kind of nice and the next rude. He needed to make up his mind and quickly. I went to fetch Jordan for home which was the best possible place for us to be.

We got to walk home –_ yay_; so much sarcasm there. Home wasn't a far distance from the boardwalk so that wasn't a big problem. Jordan and I walked in silence – nothing awkward about that – while he kicked around some rocks on the way home. I took in our surroundings but it was extremely dark at the time here. All you could see was the places that were lite by streetlights but that was it. Getting to our nice cozy home, I noticed the front door was wide open and that of course was strange. Maryann always made sure things were locked up tightly but then again maybe she was outside and forgot to close the door? Jordan looked over at me while tugging on his dog collar that had frayed strands, he seriously needed a new one. I swear he got that collar from our dog that dad took which isn't to bad. We loved that dog but now he was gone in another state far away. I ran up to the door and noticed the lights were eerily off – was she already sleeping? Jordan entered afterward while looking around the room until flipping the switch on.

Maryann was laying on the kitchen floor with blood seeping through her clothes. She was cold as ice when I bent down to touch her until my eyes caught hold of the marks on her neck. What the _hell_? Jordan was looking at mom with disbelief with tears drifting down ever so often his cheeks and I sighed. What were going to do? I was still in school, I was eighteen – what was I suppose to do? Maryann was dead but the feeling inside of me couldn't leave, I wasn't happy nor sad. It was like I was looking a strangers dead body. '_Don't be mad, Harlequin_.' The voice said with a tinge of sadness for me but I hated it. I had no clue what the hell happened but whoever was trying to rip my family apart would pay big time. It wasn't like I loved Maryann but I couldn't care for my brother, I was to young and had no idea about parenting; I could barely take care of myself! How could I not be mad? Jordan went to call whoever could help us in this situation, I was speechless and could barely breath. I couldn't do this, how could she leave us here? I hated Santa Carla – this place was **ruining** my life.

* * *

The lyrics I posted at the beginning is actually one of my favorite songs, its by Placebo. I'd definitely recommend to listen to it, the song is perfection.


	6. Broken

**Authors Note ; **More of a shorter chapter with a more of a comfort/sad theme towards it. Song inspiration for this chapter was So Far Away by Avenged Sevenfold.

To **newtB00 ; **I'm glad it does! I really wanted this to go well so c: Thank you for reading!

To **CFS ; **I bet not a lot expected it ;D But it did happen and we will learn more. Thank you for reading!

To **crimsonsky132 ; **Yes, it did escalate quickly but it will slow down more. Ah yes the classic blame game c; Thank you for reading!

To **S ;** Marko is very conflicted, yes. Poor guy :c Thank you for that, I hope this is better c; Ah yes and poor Jordan :c Thank you for reading!

**Disclaimer ; **I don't own the Lost Boys. Only own Harlequin, Jordan, Maryann, and Autumn. Song is from A7X - I don't claim it as my own either.

* * *

**How do I live without the ones I love?**  
**I have so much to say but you're so far away**  
So Far Away – Avenged Sevenfold

I was growing painfully aware how horrible this was for Jordan. He didn't say a word, I watched as the tears slipped down his face as the men from the ambulance carried mother away on a stretcher with a sheet over her. Jordan Anderson was destroyed inside because after all Maryann was the only person left for us except me but I wasn't ready to care for another human being. Whoever did this would pay **big** time, I would rip them to shreds before they even knew it. Jordan wouldn't even go inside the house so we stayed sitting on the front steps of our brand new house that had only been occupied for two days and everything crumbled. '_Things happen for a reason_.' I heard a small voice in the back of my head – my own but I couldn't bear thinking that was the right thing to tell Jordan at this time. Maryann was gone for good, not coming back in her ugly dress and uptight attitude. I could say '_She's in a better place_' but that has been way over said and it didn't make anybody feel better. She was dead, dead, dead – you just gotta keep reminding yourself of that. I had to take care of my younger brother whether or not I liked it. _How flippin' fantastic_!

"Think about it this way, I don't care what you do. You could go to the boardwalk anytime, or do whatever you boys at your age do." I muttered while trying to muster up a smile to add to it; It just wasn't working. He just gave me this look and got up to leave for his room. Did I say the right thing? I had no darn clue anymore. Placing my head in my hands, I just sighed heavily before climbing lazily up the stairs and locking the door behind me; Better safe than sorry. Why would someone_ kill_ Maryann Anderson? Could it have something to do with the other night when she was late? What could they possibly get out of killing her? Nada! Absolutely not a darn thing. Opening the door to my small room, I flipped on the lights to be greeted with my wall covered in an assortment of posters. One was from Rocky Horror – my favorite movie of course – and the others were just random bands. Opening the door of my closet, the inside of the door was covered in pictures taken of the family and of Allison and I. Looking at some of them, I wondered why everything crumbled. One was of the whole family at Disney – which I hated going to but what can I say? Its kind of enjoyable with the amount of sugary candy – and we all had beaming smiles even myself. Jordan was pulling a funny face with I placed bunny ears behind his head while having my arm crossed and holding my left forearm. Mom and dad seemed happy too but deep inside they were screaming at each other. _Just another broken family on the inside but happy on the outside_. Knocks erupted my memories , I opened the door to my room and saw nothing. Well darn, I seriously need some help with my brain.

**A final song, a last request, a perfect chapter laid to rest**  
**Now and then I try to find a place in my mind**  
**Where you can stay, you can stay awake forever**

Sleep clouded over me like a rain cloud but soon enough Jordan was shaking me awake. Checking the clock next to me I noticed it was only three in the morning, why in the world was this boy waking me? His blue eyes were swimming with sadness, he looked so tired and I ached for him. I didn't show much of how I felt, it just _happened_ and I was still shocked. Jordan sat down at the edge of my bed while I wrapped my arms around the small fourteen year old. Sure we were siblings but we rarely chatted because we had our own social lives.

"We're going to get through this, J. You don't have to hurt inside, I'm here right with you bro." I whispered to him while I heard him sob silently and soon enough the tears slipped down my pale cheeks. We're going to get through this, we're tough and I just know we can. This can't be our plans for our lives, there is something out there better for us – we just have to search long and wide.

**I love you, you were ready**  
**The pain is strong enough despise**  
**But I'll see you when he lets me**  
**Your pain is gone, your hands are tied**

**So far away and I need you to know**

* * *

Happy Easter Everyone!

Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. You guess definitely inspire me to finish this. This story has definitely gotten so much love that I didn't think would exist. Thank you so much!


	7. Resting

**Authors Notes** : I've really grateful of the success this story has gotten ;_; Everyone of you that reads this are amazing - don't let people tell you different.

To **CFS** : Thank you for the Easter wishes! I think that's what you call it xD You gave me some idea's so thank you ;D Thanks for loving it and reading.

To **newtB00 **: I'm glad I accomplished some of her brother's emotions because he has sorta a small part right now. Soon enough that will _change _but I'm keeping my mouth shut. Thank you for liking it so much! I'm so proud of this story! Happy - late - Easter as well.

To **Mrs. Ace Merrill **: Aw thank you and your welcome for the recommend. You'll see more of Autumn but I wanted to focus on how the siblings are at the moment because their mamma just died ;D Big moment for them even if Harley hated her. I'd love a shout out if you want too c: Thank you for reading!

To **VogueCharlotteVogue** : I love So Far Away - definitely one of my favorites. The video is so sad cause of The Rev - foREVer - but its amazing. Thank you so much for liking it and reading!

To N3ko8 : For my idea, it would be better if she was dead - even if that sounds _terrible_. Thanks for reading!

So I have 28 reviews for this story, that's the biggest I've ever gotten.** THANK YOU **for the support!

Song is **In The End **- _Black Veil Brides_

**Copyright **: I only own Harlequin, Jordan, and Autumn. No use putting Maryann here - big surprise in that last chapter c;

Enjoy your reading!

* * *

**Who will tell the story of your life?**

We weren't used to funerals. People were still kickin' in our family except perhaps grandpa but that's one thing I don't dwell on. He was a whack job that believed in vampires – just like Jordan – and it was to an extreme state. I'd find garlic in the strangest places in the house but grandma surprisingly believed in it as well. Who believed in that _nonsense_? It had been a couple days until the funeral happened, not much actually happened and we rarely left the house in those days. Jordan spent an hour or so – alone – at the boardwalk to buy more comics, which hadn't been unusual behavior for him. Now he had been warning me about some weirdo's who were apparently vampires. '_I'm tellin' ya Harley, this place is infested with those blood suckers. We gotta watch our backs or else we'll end up-_' He usually stopped there and stalked off to his room to read those silly horror comics. I believe its getting to his head now. Usually I went with this stupidity of blood suckers because of the tough spot we were in but it was starting to make me nervous. I was rarely jumpy but lately something was seriously _wrong_. Sure the whole bloody walls was strange enough and this happened more to me. I always heard that stupid little voice trying to tell me it was nothing but I was getting really nervous about all this. It was starting to tear me apart, my body and mind but I was trying to remain in tack for Jordan. I had to because this was my job now.

The funeral was in a solid hour – strangely enough it was occurring around night hours because that's what mother had asked for. I couldn't disobey her wishes like I had with everything else. Taking the hanger in hand, I stayed at the tight black mid thigh dress hanging from it. It had spaghetti straps but it would have to go with a jacket because it was seriously cold out there. Jordan knocked silently on my door before slipping in with a strange expression on his face. Looking down at the dress once more, I huffed before tossing it on my bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked silently while slipping my brush through my tangles of blue. It needed to be redyed but I hadn't left the house since- well that wasn't exactly **important** right now. Just to cheer Jordan the other day, we had dyed his hair black like he asked considering he bought the dye. I guess he must have found the extra money Maryann stashed in her 'secret' place but it was just a shoe box deep in her closet. All those ugly dresses that were never going to worn, the makeup that was going to be in my possession – no problem with that- and not to mention the amount of things she had. Thrift shops were going to be a must for some extra money. He just pointed to the front door before stalking off to his room and slamming his door loudly. '_What's his deal?_' I wondered before opening the door to see the four males I hadn't seen since before death day.

"Unpleasant surprise boys, what do you want? And more importantly how do you know where my house is?" I asked with curiosity lacing my words while crossing my arms. **This** was not what I wanted to deal with especially considering Jordan was warning me about them the other day. They were just a bunch of _trouble makers_ as Maryann put it.

"Thought you might some comfort." Blondie said with a wink before I rolled my eyes. I especially didn't want to deal with him or Marko who seemed to just stare at me with a tilt of his head. What a strange one but then again I none of them were normal.

"I don't have time for you people, so leave my house now. I have a funeral to attend to." I hissed before I slammed the door. I heard their leader – David – say something along the lines of '_You're going to regret this_.' before I walked – calmly – to my room to get ready for this horrible evening planned ahead. Slipping into the bathroom to take a very quick shower, I wrapped the towel around my waist before stepping onto the bathroom's rug while staring down at my wet blue hair turning to waves already. Making my way to the mirror, I looked up and screamed as I saw two gleaming red eyes back at me. I nervously looked back at the reflection but only I stared back, my fingertips touched the foggy glass before I let my pink lips part with shock. _What was wrong with me?_ Quickly I got dressed with a pair of ripped black tights to match it with the black tattered converses I always wore. Drying my hair, I let it naturally fall around my face while placing a thin line of liner on with mascara; the black dazzling my lips more. It was time to let Maryann go whether we wanted to or not. It was the end of her life and we would honor it.

**In the end **  
**As my soul's laid to rest **  
**What is left of my body **  
**Or am I just a shell?**

As her casket lowered down into the ground, I noticed the feeling of tears slip down my cheeks. Jordan held onto me while we watched our mother forever leave us. It was done and we couldn't get her back. How could someone rip a mother away from her children? Little did I know that someone had plans for us, plans to make us theirs for an eternity and I couldn't do anything to save us from them.

* * *

I just had a moment where I realized what more I could do with this story :o My god I have plans in store for you peoples. I need to write them down ASAP! ;D**  
**

Hope you enjoyed! Leave comments, reviews, suggestions, favorites, and all that loveliness right below. Oh did I mention you could PM for further suggestions or questions?


	8. Bottled

**Authors Notes : **I welcome you to _part two_ of our story - in which there shall be possibly **many** parts - and it took me awhile to actually think up of how to start it. I didn't want to skip ahead to far in their lives or make a whole block of nothing. So this became the beginning of the second part of our tale. It move to more in a couple of chapters so stay tuned.

To **VogueCharlotteVogue : **Thank you so much! I really wanted to capture how upset Harley was - even enough to slam the door in the boy's faces - but I'm glad I accomplished that. Plus I wanted to add a little of what might happen so! Seriously thank you, I've always wanted to be a writer so that really makes me happy.

To **S :** Yeah things are going to go down in a spiral. Harley's becoming a little whack job - which may or may not help in the future - and Jordan's is becoming a bit mute xD

To **Mrs. Ace Merrill : **Thank you! I love shout outs :3

To all to know, Harlequin's new look and picture with Autumn's new picture _should_ be up! Please let me know what you think!

**PART TWO OF A SOUL TO TAKE.**

* * *

_One Week Later_

Nothing seems exactly to fit in the puzzle piece anymore. The house was always vacant – which was half the time – because Jordan usually spent his day's wasting away at the cheap comic store and I spent time with Autumn. We used the household for the night but other than that then it rotted away like trash. It was to much of a _memory_ or a realization of what could have been. The alarm clock – that Jordan always set in his room – blared Sweet Emotion from its speakers while I placed my pillow over my head; I'm gonna kill that boy. This was the daily routine for him – even if it occurred at seven o' clock sharp every morning – and then the front door usually slammed close at around eight o' clock; He was always on time for everything. Perhaps he worked at the comic store with those two Frog brothers? Who knew and who cared? I gave him his freedom even though it wasn't extremely smart around here. At least he had a job, you couldn't get one unless it was illegal; Which didn't seem to bad at this moment. Remaining in my bed as I heard the door slam right on time, I flopped over to my other side of the tiny bed I had. A solid seven day's since the funeral, how did it go by so quickly? Prying myself up from my position, I ran a hand through my faded blue hair. It was getting dyed today by Autumn who insisted on a neat red/orange mix but I went with the pure white with a silver hue to it. Jordan was content with the black that now had tips of red for his mohawak. I was glad he _seemed_ happy because then I wouldn't have to worry and interrogate him about it.

Crawling out of bed, I made my way – slowly but surely – to my closet where I picked out my outfit for the day. I was surprised I could even pick clothes that matched since I was beyond tired. Sleep hadn't overcome me in this past week due to my **nightmares**. I'm afraid if I tell anyone they'll think I'm even more crazier than I am. Last night I swore I saw someone outside the french doors to the patio and smashed a bowl for my cereal. Imagine trying to think of a excuse for that one when people already think your having issues. Soon after I saw those eyes in the mirror before the funeral, I've been having these strange dreams where I find Jordan dead on the floor while laughter surrounded me. They mocked me – those eyes – relentlessly and I couldn't get away from it. Autumn was always worried once her piercing blue eyes saw the dark circles around my own eyes. I decided to not take a shower until the night so I brushed through my tangles quickly; the blonde friend of mine would be here soon enough. Brushing my teeth, I stared into my reflection. You could see the darkness, the sleep drowning out the perkiness in my eyes that was never there anymore, and the paleness of my cheeks; though I was pale – it was getting worse. Shoving my thoughts deep into my mind, I slipped my black tight shorts that had studs going up the right side of my leg. It was paired with my white crop top that fluttered above my belly button that had a dangling blue stud and the words '_Music is the Answer_' written in bold. Lately it had been, I stayed up nights just listening to it surround me.

Autumn stood at the door while her usual perkiness clouding her bright blue orbs; it was extremely shocking how blue her eyes usually looked – almost near ice. I envied her happiness, I wanted that for myself but I couldn't lately. Something was coming though and it was gonna hit me fast. Her smile widened once I opened the door to reveal a five foot six miss with a small box in her hands with a thick blue ribbon nested neatly up top. What in the world? Was she putting the dye in their or what? Her tan skin radiate against the white she had picked perfectly for the day. The white tank top fluttered down to her belt with the logo of MTV splashed across it to pair with a nearly mid thigh white shorts. Autumn always dressed nicely, if she didn't then it nearly killed her. The miss never left the house with one stray piece of hair – I swear she had a vanity issue – but her personality outshines the most. Her blonde hair was in curls down her back and touched down on her shoulders. The box was shoved under my blue eyes and I crossed them to stare at the huge bow.

"Happy Birthday Quinny! This isn't your only gift but its the first. Now open it, darlin'." Autumn announced to me while I stared in shock. It was my birthday? How could I have forgotten my own birthday? managed a small chuckle before taking the box from her red painted nails – surprisingly the paint was slightly chipping, _oh my_! - and unraveled the bow. Inside sat a black frosted cupcake with white icing that read '_Happy Birthday, Q!_' Autumn had adopted the nickname 'Quinny' for me which was strange because nobody had the sense to call me such. My black painted lips became the shape of a small 'O' before I wrapped the girl in a hug while holding out my cupcake from us. I could not drop the first gift of my birthday, that was a big no – no. How did I forget this day? Now that it made me think, was it planned for Maryann to _miss_ my nineteenth? Tears tried to make their way down my face but I fought them back. This was a new beginning whether I **liked** it or **not**.

* * *

**[** www. polyvore .com bottled_up_till_now_harlequin/set?id=78087018** ]** - Harlequin's outfit for the chapter :3 Remember to put together the link.

**[ **www. polyvore .com bottled_up_till_now_autumn/set?id=78088607** ] - **Autumn's outfit for the chapter :3 Remember to put together the link.

Love how their outfits reflect the two so much c: Tell me what cha think!

& HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HARLEQUIN ANDERSON ;D - Birthday wishes to my fictional character, just_ wow_

Remember you can PM, Review, Favorite, Follow to show you care for this story to continue ;D


	9. Burned

**Authors Notes ; **The amount of sweet reviews I received :3 I love you guys.

To **VogueCharlotteVogue ; **I'm glad the cliffhanger was nice ;D There will certainly be _more _of them cause I like to torture you peoples. Quinny is growing on me too, I like the nickname!

To **Onlyindreams145 ; **Aw why thank you! :3 I try hard to make it as realistic and lifelike. I'd like Quinny to be one that people can relate to. After all she is only an -_ almost_ - average teenage.

To **newtB00 ; **Thank you so much! I'm glad I can put the emotions down nicely because I have some difficulties with that.

To all that _always _review - cause you know who you are -, thank you so much! You have no idea how happy it makes me!

This chapter is a continuation of Quinny's 19th birthday! Her birthday will be continued in another chapter I believe, maybe two more but there will be a lot going on soon. Her 19th means a lot - hint for you guys!

* * *

_How could I have burned paradise?_  
- Call Me When Your Sober by Evanescence

The color made me much lighter. It sounds crazy but quite true if you think about it. Once Autumn finished the curls, her large hand held mirror was shoved in front of my face. The silvery white barrel curls framed my oval face but made my pale skin appear a little shade. How much lighter could I get? I was like a **ghost** but in Autumn's words, '_A cute ghost_!' but then again she found the pale look attractive. I don't understand how she could want to be drained of her tanned skin. Don't people go to get a tan? Why would you want to look dead? Autumn managed to wipe away the black on my lips and replace it with a ruby red. I felt like killing her but I didn't want to end up in jail on my nineteenth. As soon as I fluffed up my hair as I stared into my mirror, Autumn threw something soft on my lap. Was it a kitten? Sadly enough it was clothes that I **knew** I didn't own, I didn't have any clothes like this. It was like a pale blue with a hint of green – almost like mint green with black flowers. How could she dare **insult** me with these clothes? Especially considering it was a dress, what did she think I was?

"Not happenin', girlie. I would like to stick to band shirts and ripped jeans, please." I said while tossing back the short dress. Autumn narrowed her icy blue eyes at me while crossing her arms. Soon enough I was in the bathroom staring down at the preferred attire of Autumn's kind. It's not like I had anything _against_ girly people but it wasn't like me to dress up. If I was to dress up then my dress wouldn't be a pastel color. Taking off the preferred attire of mine, I slipped the dress around my tiny frame before zipping it in the back with difficulty. It looked nice but the color looked odd on me. Was it because I was so used to black? If only Maryann could see me now; I ripped my thoughts away from that before looking at the black heels that Autumn paired with the dress. If the strapless number wasn't enough, the heels would certainly do it for me. The black rose earrings weren't horrible so I put them in without a problem but staring at the enemy on the ground made me groan. I would certainly fall tonight like an idiot The idea dawned on me then – I could just bring spare clothes! Wobbling out towards the safety of my room, I searched for my black bag that was crumbled in the corner of my closet. Shoving the clothes that I'd need, I felt content with myself before fumbling to get to the living room where a dazzling pink Autumn was waiting.

Her outfits always looked so pretty but jealously never blinded me. Today the bottom half – which was a skirt – was a pastel pink with a white tank with pink flowers and a pink collar with white over it that had the flowers covering it. Certainly the dress was _nice_ just like my own but I didn't feel comfortable in it. A pair of pure white heels was slipped on her feet and the dress hung barely to her knees to show off her legs. Having her hair pinned back, a white bow had her hair back on the right with curls cascading down her right shoulder. The sound of jingling came from her left arm where at least twelve silver bangles resided with a pastel pink shining off from her nails. Did the girl ever _not_ have one flaw? Her pink lips formed an 'o' as she spread her arms wide for a hug which I was now residing; hugging her was awful – no breathing was allowed.

"I knew you were a girl all along!" Autumn squealed in delight before looking curiously at the bag on my shoulder; god was it heavy. Hopefully after I'd changed tonight, I could figure out what happened with Maryann while finding a job in the mean time. I needed money desperately or soon enough we'd be on the streets for good or living with Autumn since she offered; the miss was lucky to live on her own since the age of twenty in which she was now twenty two. Did she act like it? Nope, not one bit. I tugged at the bottom of my dress when she let go off me and walked over to grab her pink purse; shocker there.

* * *

Arriving at the boardwalk, the first in a full week – it was the same. What ever changed in Santa Carla? The newest fliers hanging up but that was it. Autumn walked off to talk to Max considering he requested her presence for something. Flicking the newest flier, I huffed while my eyes lazily searched the crowd. I'd change soon enough but for now I was rooted to the spot unless I wanted to get another full day of glamor with Autumn, I've had enough for **one** day.

"Now this is the you I _know_." A familiar voice sounded off next to me and I looked over to see Marko. _What the hell was that suppose to mean?_

* * *

**[ **www. polyvore cgi/set?id=78608872 ** ]** - Quinny's girly outfit for the chapter :3 Remember to put together the link.

**[** www. polyvore cgi/set?id=78610963** ]** - Quinny's change of clothes - You really didn't believe she'd wear the dress, do you? ;D Remember to put together the link.

**[**www. polyvore cgi/set?id=78609836** ] - **Autumn's outfit for the chapter :3 Remember to put together the link.


	10. Ghost

To **VogueCharlotteVogue : **I love the outfit too but Quinny hates that kind of clothes xD You may or may not find out what Marko means in this chapter ;D Thank you so much!

To **Paulsvampiregirl : **Why thank you for favoriting and reviewing! BVB is amazing and always will be ;D

This chapter is dedicated to _VogueCharlotteVogue _for helping me and assisting with a good portion of my story. **Thank you so much**!

We have a new character popping into the story! Autumn's lovely sister is joining us for the ride. Lets see how this goes. A reference of what the youngling looks like, go here - favim . com image/628010/ - Just put together!

* * *

_Soul of the night, when the sun mislead paint a horror upon you_  
_Marking the moment, displaying in my ghost of a life!_  
- Hell by Disturbed

Do you ever get annoyed when someone knows about you that you don't even know? I always felt so strange when the curly haired boy was around, he knew something I didn't know. You could tell it too with the little smirk he let play on his angelic face, it made me want to slap him so bad even though he didn't _technically_ do anything. It was the aura around him that made you think he did something or knew something. Soon enough I'd figure it out even if I spent my free time thinking about it. When something I didn't know came springing up than I'd figure it out. You could consider me nosy but it depends on the situation. Wouldn't you wonder when someone said they knew the person you were? It was confusing and irritating – if only I could just snap my fingers and figure it out.

"Don't play games with me, curls. I'm not in the mood for it." I snapped before my eyes wandered quickly for the pink figure of Autumn; my search came empty handed. The worry in the pit of my stomach was becoming more evident. Fumbling with the ends of the pastel dress, I watched from the corner of my blue eyes something flash across his own but I ignored it. Why can't I just have a _normal _day/night for once? I've been having problem with these stupid visions and then with the weird mind tricks, I'd just like for nothing to happen for once. People usually ask for something to happen but when something does then you aren't going to like it.

"You'll find out soon enough what I mean, you're not exactly ready yet." He said as his fingertips brushed lightly against the side of my face. "Happy birthday, Harlequin." He whispered before taking his departure. I felt confused and felt jumbled up inside; whatever I could mean by that. Turning sharply on my heels, I stumbled before catching hold of the wooden railing next to me. I need to change and **quick**.

_And I can't get round the way you left me out in the open_

The restrooms weren't to far away luckily so I stumbled over where I could quickly change. Flinging the bag on the top of the toilet, I slipped out of the heels without a problem and felt relief flooding through my body; thank the heavens for Converses. Taking out the black sweatshirt, it had '_I Have Issues_' written out in white and after the dress fell around me, I pulled the shirt over my mess of barrel curls. The wind had already taken a hatred towards my new and improved hair. The black tight pants with the zippers where the pockets should be took shape of my - apparently - stick like legs. Taking out the black high tops, I slipped my feet into them and tied the black laces tightly before smiling at my usual appearance. I took out the other earnings once making it to the mirrors and replaced them with black skulls. I felt **normal** again and shoved the other attire messily into my bag before placing it over my shoulder. Autumn would just have to deal with the pain of knowing I'll **never** be girly. Once arriving back at our meeting spot, I saw a very upset Autumn and another girl who was only an inch shorter than her friend. The miss was slightly tanned but was pale, Autumn must have had only pale friends. Her dirty blonde hair on top turned into pastel pink at the ends which was completely straight but messy. The stranger was tall but Autumn was taller which wasn't a surprise for the people who she hung out with. I looked curiously at the new comer who had a small smile plastered brightly on her pink lips. Her outfit was very much of what I'd wear which was surprising but then again Autumn attracted the _punks_ of Santa Carla. The miss wore black boots with a pair of black mock suspender tights that had a ruffled layered black skirt that matched her black crop top that showed off her tiny figure. Her whole outfit was black except the bracelet that resembled white pearls and a white bow. Autumn couldn't restrain her anger any longer and burst even in front of the guest.

"I'm Eliza but commonly known as Eli, you also may know me as Autumn's sis." The stranger said with a warm smile while grabbing my hand to shake it. Autumn had a _sister_? The supposed sister's pink hair blew in the harsh breeze that was tinted with warmth, it made me shiver at the surprise as it blew across my face. How come I never knew about this? Autumn placed her arm around her sisters shoulder with a proud smile.

"Isn't this great? Now that we all know one another, its time to party!" Autumn voiced loudly before pulling all of us into a tight grasp and then bringing us to wherever she chose. Bars, I guess that's the big _surprise_ she had for me but I never drank before. Never was I interested in getting intoxicated, the thought was nearly revolting. Then again it was birthday, shouldn't I enjoy myself for _once_?

* * *

**[** www . polyvore cgi/set?id=78718435** ] - **Eliza's outfit ; Just put together and remember the . and com.

**[** www. polyvore cgi/set?id=78610963** ]** - Quinny's outfit ; Remember to put together the link and the . and com.

**[**www. polyvore cgi/set?id=78609836** ] - **Autumn's outfit for the chapter ; Remember to put together the link and the . and com.

What do you think of Eliza? What do you think might happen with her?

Thank you for the reviews! You guys truly are great, if you want another update reviews _may_ just help ;D Who am I kidding? Of course they'll help!


	11. Abandoned

**Authors notes : **So I got a bunch of ideas for the story and creativity is just bursting through my head. Here's another chapter for your enjoyment!

To **VogueCharlotteVogue : **You're very welcome! Quinny will **never** again have a normal life xD Poor girl! We'll find out soon enough what Marko means ;D May just be _soon_.

**Copyright :** I do not own the Lost Boys!

Quinny's gift from Autumn is -www . polyvore cgi/set?id=78820459 [ Put together & add . com ]

Quinny's gift from Eli - www . polyvore cgi/set?id=78821350 [ Put together & add . com ]

* * *

I will **not** drink ever again with those girls. They became so _wild_ and carefree that it bothered me. Nobody can ever be that happy, life is a bumpy ride and doesn't partake a nice interest towards me. Blondie - Autumn - had to have drunk at least three different kinds of substances where Pinkie - Eli - had drunk four different fluids. I took a few sips of whatever they drank even if I couldn't ask them what they were having. It made my nerves tingle but I disregarded it. I was **suppose** to have fun but I couldn't shake what Marko said. What did he even mean? Autumn stumbled over to me while I tried to ponder over scenarios of what he _could _have meant but nothing sparked a possibility; I was just out of luck like usual.

"So um girly, how's _your_ party?" Autumn said while trying to hide something behind her back. It was a soft pink color with a black bow wrapped around it, thin ribbon that led to a small bow in the middle of the rectangular box. What she said caught my interest, _my_ party? It seemed like they had barely noticed me since they started drinking. I only sat on a stool and watched the two girls drink themselves to death. If only I picked smarter people to spend time with. I gave her a small shrug in response, I didn't want to necessarily upset her while she was happy and content with her party for _me_. I'd rather spend my time at home _alone_.

"I got's you a gift!" She said in a rather loud tone while producing the pink rectangular box that she tried to hide. Hopefully it wasn't some stupid pastel dress or jewelry, I couldn't even think of the thought of changing into that again and her getting angry for refusing. I took the ribbon off and tossed it on the counter, the box was easy to rip open so it didn't take any of the studs on my nails. They had been painted black with tiny studs across the surface of the nails; I had to say they were quite _pretty. _Inside the box was a black and white dress - nice choice of color thankfully. The top of it was white lace with a black collar, the sleeves passed to probably my elbows. The skirt had been black and fell down to my knees, black lace peeked out from under it. Surprisingly I _liked_ it but I would never wear it. There goes another addition to the closest. Eli's gift was next, I didn't even know her and yet she bought something. The box she gave was square and striped in black with white. Opening it, a silver necklace sat and I brought it to my blue eyes. It was a skull attached to a large bow, it was just as pretty as Autumn's gift too. This I would wear any day except the bow was a little to much. I placed the necklace around my neck and clasped it so it fell down. I thanked them with a beaming smile and a small hug to the both of them.

"I seriously need to go find Jordan now, he'll be here somewhere." I said before jumping off the stool. Both of them just shrugged to each other before ordering **another** drink. Turning around to see them once more, I noticed Autumn was speaking to what looked like the leader of curls and I shook my head. This was **bad **and I felt it deep within me. What was so harmful about someone talking to another? Where was Eli? I turned around to look for the small girl but I couldn't find her. Shaking away the worry, I turned sharply on the heels of my black converses before taking my journey to the comic book store. Jordan ran up to me with a small hug, I felt like for once things were nearly _normal_. He said he had to introduce me to his new **friends** who were those extremely strange two with the last name of Frog. Their names were Edgar and Alan - certainly it would take some getting used to with their form of conversation.

"You see anything strange around here, Harlequin?" Edgar asked me with the most serious tone I've ever noticed; it was worse than Maryann's. Gulping, I fumbled with my necklace in hand while my eyes darted around the room. _Strange_? Of course strange things occurred here - first off mom dies, second I've had strange and weird visions, and third is the amount of missing people. It was an _abnormal_ amount of people.

"I'm not _exact_ sure yet, Edgar." I answered after a moment's time. Jordan looked over at me with curiosity but shrugged the thought away. Apparently to him, Autumn wasn't exactly what she seemed but who cared? At least I had one friend here or maybe two but Eli is a little childish.

"Edgar and Alan think mom was killed by a vampire." Jordan said, I snapped my head to look at him with a dumbfounded look. A _vampire_? Was he playing a sick joke? Then again it would explain the marks on her. Vampires? I didn't believe in such beings, what made them think that a bunch of bloodsuckers were around?

"We're going to help you track the bloodsucker, your mother deserves justice." Alan said with a nod of his head. Edgar, Alan, and Jordan were now going to track down a supposed vampire? The amount of imagination these three have I swear! Perhaps Jordan just wanted someone to help him cope other than me? But still - a vampire?

"Whatever floats your boats." I muttered before pulling away with Jordan to go home. This was a **game** and I was done with it. Everyone wanted to play but I wasn't going to take it any longer. I'd let them mess around because I was done forcing Jordan to believe in things, I would let him be his own individual. If believing in the _undead_ helped than by all means hunt them down with your friends. **I**, however, would be finding out what the hell Marko meant and these dreams. Without my knowledge, someone would help us fix all our problems but would I take that opportunity?

* * *

Suggestions, comments, reviews, and PM's are loved!

Thank you for reading!


	12. Souls

**Copyright **- I don't own the Lost Boys! Only get to own Harlequin, Jordan, Autumn, and Eliza. The lyrics are Inside The Fire by Disturbed!

Little hint of what's coming in this chapter!

www. polyvore DOT com/cgi/set?id=78833830 ; Put link together and put . where dot is

**Enjoy my readers cause your lucky to get another update on the same day!**

* * *

_Will you ever meet again?_  
Inside The Fire - Disturbed

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Dear Journal,

I apologize for my awful keeping of this - it has been so long since I placed my quill upon this old parchment. Things have turned, I _fear_ in my heart for the worst is coming. We met another today who seemed rather _nice_ but I can see the look in his demonic eyes. Why does my love not see the _shadow_ that crosses their eyes? I wish I could forbid him from leaving my side but I cannot. The feeling is painful to see him leave out into the world beyond that very door. Life is not sweet - it is **bitter**. Although I feel very much content with my life, I do not wish to see those men again. I'm acting like such a _girl_ - though I never refuse to not be one - and it makes my heart burst with anger to see him say that I'm acting like a **child**. I only _worry_ and shouldn't he? Perhaps I do worry a bit too much. If only mama was here, she could help me through the battles I'm having with my heart. I'm being ripped apart piece by piece and I'm struggling to put words out in the open. Oh help me god for I need an answer!

- _C _

Placing the quill next to the bounded book, I felt the warm tears slip down my face. Does he even _care_ to hear my words? For I honestly do care for the man, but does he care the same for me? Twirling around the small silver ring on my finger, I look out towards the window besides me. The sun is about to set which meant my love would be gone till the morn'. Why must he leave? He always comes back but I fear that he may not one night. The men he spends his nights with are the ones I fear will take him away. Why should I worry? Max - the men's father figure - told me never to worry, he'll always return back to me for our love is **strong**. Why must I be so fearful? Love always seems to conquer all but what if it doesn't this night or the next? The ring placed on my tiny finger should be the key to every problem I have but yet it still leaves me in worry. Arms wrap around my dainty figure and the warmth recovers me from the cold within me.

"Will you return?" I asked although it seemed to hold but a whispers tone. His sigh places me off edge, will he be mad at me once more? He has always given me the same response every night since meeting these men but I can't help but worry. When will that feeling stop taunting me? It makes me hurt inside to know that he doesn't notice? Will he ever? The books pages dance in the breeze from the air rushing through the window. I tried to hold a small smile as I turned to see his face but I still held no joy in my eyes. His hands reach up to cup the sides of my face as the same bitter tears sprinkle down my cheeks. I** knew** he'd return but I still will doubt. Isn't that normal though?

"I always return to you, don't I?" He asked in a whisper as I simple nodded at his answer. At least he wasn't upset, that's the only thing that made the smile play on my pink lips. I would awake by his side, I knew in my heart that he would never leave me. I'd known him for so long but yet I doubt. I should feel ashamed for these feelings I've been masking. The horror of it I couldn't bare to see. It was like my own riddle haunting my entire life. His lips touched on mine for a brief second before slipping away to the front door. I felt _lifeless_ once again seeing him disappear from my side once more. Did he have a heart sometimes?

"I **love** you, Marko." I whispered even though he was long gone now. Night could go by in a blink of an eye, correct? I must not worry, it will only cause me to panic yet again. The numb feeling returned as I turned to the window to watch as the glow of the sun leave the earth for a matters time. Why could night never occur? Safety occurred in the light, never once in the night. You found mischief under the moons glow but only found happiness in the glow of the sun. Though the night awoke me, I didn't necessarily felt safe anymore here. Slipping back over to the desk to read the past journal entries, I sighed heavily at the aging paper. When will I resist the urge of writing in this darn thing? I felt a faint smile reside on my lips, I only wrote in this thing to keep hold of this memories.

"Miss Ricci, would you mind unlocking your door?" Max appeared at the window with a beaming smile. He shocked me at first and I jumped at the sound of his cheerful voice. This man always seemed so happy which caused a faint smile etch on my own lips. He was like a _father_ to me just as well as his own boys - or the two that he had. Max always wanted to add more to the picture, he figured Marko would be a good addition but how could that _ever_ happen; Silly man that he was. I closed the journal to open up the door for a cheery Max who I allowed to enter. He looked like he had news to tell me or perhaps Marko but he had long been gone from my presence. I felt myself slip into worry but I disregarded it. Grabbing a fist full of the fabric of my pale blue dress, I glided through the house towards where the living space was.

"Is there something the matter, Max?" I asked with worry lacing my words. He looked startled at first but latched a permanent smile on his face as he settled onto the seat. We had a fairly nice household - gifted to me by my parents - but it wasn't like their house. The Ricci's were wealthy but I would soon part with their last name. A real smile glided onto my face, I sat across from the man while awaiting his response.

"You're such a sweet girl, you'd be such a great addition to the family." Max said with an even larger smile before. I never understood what he meant by this - addition to the family? Didn't he know that couldn't be possible unless _adoption_ occurred? Though it would be nice to be accepted into a family once again, I would have my own soon enough - on our own time of course. I'd be happy and content living here with my love for the rest of my life. By the way Max spoke it seemed like that wasn't **his** plan.

"Such kind words, thank you. But you know that could never occur." I spoke softly as I watched the shadow pass his eyes like his sons. Startled, I gulped while trying to find air. The fear was building, I needed some kind of explanation. All I wanted was happiness but the sadness was consuming me. Why couldn't Marko be here right now?

"It can and it will happen soon enough, child of mine." Max said before standing up to take his leave. I watched his figure disappear rather quickly while I felt the words seep through. Numbness overtook my body, what could this mean? Tears slipped down my porcelain doll face as I tried to find courage to run off. I couldn't just leave now, I had my future planned here. _Marko would be here soon enough and than things would be somewhat normal again_. I shook my head at the very thought as my eyelids drew to a close.

**END FLASHBACK**

I sprang up in the warm cocoon of blankets on my bed; Fear washed over me with a twinge of confusion. More dreams but this time more _vivid_ - more **real**. I had been there at one time, I knew it. The familiarity of it flooded through my veins, the feeling of being so _lost _and helpless, and the the love I felt for this boy. I **knew** him all to well - Marko, the one from the boardwalk. How could I have even met him before, that little vision must have been from at least the **1920's**. Perhaps I really was crazy? Slipping out of bed, I grabbed a change of clothes for a long shower to **forget** all of that. I needed to pretend like none of this happened. After taking at least a thirty minute shower, I placed the sliver/white mess of hair into a high bun. Brushing my teeth, I stared at the mirror and thought back at what the vision of the miss looked like. Very long curls of honey brown that must have reached down to her tiny waist against her slightly tanned skin. Her deep, blue eyes shined brightly but other than those orbs I didn't look like her. She looked like what I looked like **before **I dyed my hair. Why did I look so different _now_? Why did I actually care? Finishing the morning routine, I pulled on the black pair of jeans that had rips on the knees and up to my thigh. The black long sleeved shirt slipped over it a bit with a gold studded skull largely on near the right side. I placed the silver necklace that Eli gave me while I stared at the infinity mark on my ring finger, I remembered the ring the girl had and I widened in shock. There had been an infinity mark on the ring, it truly had been **beautiful**.

The knocking on the door erupted me from the thoughts spiraling in my head. I was suppose to just** forget**, darn ring! Opening the door after I tied the black converses with studs covering them, Jordan stood at the door with his hands behind his back. His black hair now growing out again because he hated fixing the mohawk every morning; '_Its a boring task for me and too much work!_' Was his exact excuse for the hard work Autumn put in to cutting it. In reality he was just too lazy to do really anything; good luck for him hunting down a vampire.

"Happy birthday, Harley!" He exclaimed while pulling out a leather black dog collar with a black bow to match that had a diamond in the middle. His own studded collar glinted at me now with a not so mocking look. It was all leather which was exactly the kind I wanted.

"Now we can match bro!" I said while taking the other necklace off; it was a little too girly for my liking. Sliding the collar around my neck, I looked up happily at the mirror. It looked so **nice** on, I could get used to it. Jordan gave me a thumbs up while _begging_ me to make him food, typical brother moment for me. Perhaps this whole vision thing was just a **dream** and that was all or at least I hoped. What I didn't know was how much it wasn't going to go away.

_You will remember it all, let it blow your mind again.  
_

* * *

Jordan's reference picture is finally up on profile along with the rest!

www. polyvore DOT com/cgi/set?id=78832962 - Did I mention Jordan got her a gift too? [ Put link together and put . where dot is ]

www. polyvore DOT com/cgi/set?id=78839741 - Her ring in the vision [ Put link together and put . where dot is ]

www. polyvore DOT com /cgi/set?id=78831619 - Harlequin's outfit [ Put link together and put . where dot is ]


	13. Shallow

I welcome you to the thirteenth chapter of **A Soul To Take**!

I'm super proud of this story considering its the longest story I've made on here or _ever_ other than a Twiggy story I had - that's a whole other story - and I'd love to thank those who have helped me! You guys are amazing and deserve many hugs plus thanks.

- _C_illa

_**C**_**opyright : **No ownership of Lost Boys or of the music Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day.

**_O_****utfits** :

www. polyvore DOT com/cgi/set?id=79166617 - Harlequin/Harley/Quinn/Quinny :3 ; You know you should put link together and place a . where DOT is.

* * *

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

* * *

_J_ob hunting is extremely difficult in Santa Carla - literally you can't find anything that's **not** _illegal_. Imagine the jobs you could get that were illegal, but that was a bad idea for me. I didn't need to land myself in jail - especially since that would be a bad influence on Jordan because he's damaged enough - and plus I don't like the idea of being caged. Now I found myself itching to get out of this video store owned by an older _gentlemen _named Max. It made me nervous at the very thought of his name considering the recent vision I had. Perhaps it was a coincidence? _Nothing's a coincidence _- the voice echoed in my mind several times before I hit my palm against my forehead. It was getting harder to just walk down the boardwalk without these stupid voices - which sounded crazy - and seeing Marko there with his friends. It made me sick to just hear their laughter, it was even worse that they came into the video store to mess around or see Maria. The amount of jealously that was picking at my brain when I saw curls talking to her even sickened me _more_. Tugging on the leather bow on my collar, I narrowed my blue eyes at the miss at the counter. How could he even talk to _h_- Why should I even care is the more important question? Playing with the hem of my cropped gray and black tie dyed shirt, I smirked at my little attire of the night. It consisted of the cropped shirt with sleeves nearly reaching my elbows along with a pair of black tight pants that had rips at the knees. The pair of Docs Martens were tied rather loosely because I was too lazy to fit it. I had a pair of gray suspenders falling to the sides of my jeans which had been a very bad choice of the night. One of them smacked right on my thigh and I winced at the pain it created. Turning around I saw a snickering Paul before I smacked him across the chest.

"Jerk, much?" I hissed while narrowing my eyes once more. The long lashes - I had applied about five coats of different mascara's on - I had fluttered down and back up before I sighed heavily. I had to deal with them, they were the owner's boys. How _lovely_ is that?

"You know me so well sweetheart." He responded with a pat of my head. I rolled my eyes before slipping away from his grasp as I did every night. It was like my life was on repeat with just a few twists and turns. Life is relevantly boring but I wasn't going to wish for something exciting because that starts the trouble. I was in enough trouble that I didn't want to add more to the bubbling pot. Luckily enough I didn't have to bothering with anything right now. Jordan was happily at home reading stupid comics, I had a job, Autumn was probably drinking the night away, and Eli was who knows where? Last I saw her was when she gave me my necklace that I didn't wear_ yet_.

"Did you have a nice birthday?" Marko asked me when leaning against the counter where I was flipping the vampire comic Jordan was **making** me read for my_ safety_. He was now planning for the hunt with his buddies - interesting that they're keeping this act up. Who knows what could happen? Marko looked down at the comic and something flashed across his eyes like what I- No, I'm **trying** to forget all that nonsense.

"You're seriously asking me this?" I asked but just sighed when he gave me a nod as an answer. "I _guess_ so, could have been better but what can I do about that?" I finished off his answer before looking back down at the colorful pages in front of me. Why am I reading this nonsense? Then again it was the only thing to do in this store; Nobody ever needed help around here. At least it was an easy job right? I scanned the page before Marko slammed the book shut and I looked up in disbelief.

"Why read that nonsense?" He asked and I blinked a few times. I **swear** its like he knows exactly what I was thinking. Marko seemed to smile which confused me but I just shook my head at the results. I grabbed the comic from him before throwing it in the trash can. Jordan would **kill** me but he's already read it at least _ten_ times. What could he have missed between those many readings?

"Jordan, my brother, insists I read that." I said while tilting my head towards the trash can as if a gesture to the garbage piece of literature. If that's what he called literature than the boy really needed _help_. "Can you believe it? Vampires, how _original_." I said with a little laugh before he just smirked at me. It just screamed 'I know something and you **don't**' but I insisted I was just imaging that. It was amazing how for the first time since being here, the two of us were actually engaging in a _conversation_. Perhaps all this was a dream? I'd wake up soon enough.

"Very original indeed, Harlequin " Marko said before departing like usual with his little friends. David looked over at me with a tiny smirk of his own and I cringed. They were all **_hiding_** something and I could figure it out if I wasn't so tired lately. The visions were just draining me until I was nothing.

* * *

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_H_is words slipped through my mind for the rest of last night until I let my eyes wandered the room; Max wanted _us_ as children. Darting up to peer into the room that was very dimly lite from the window, I ran a hand through my dirty blonde hair that had crushed curls from sleep. Hopefully Marko would- I turned to look down at the other side of the bed that was untouched. Widening the almond shaped blue eyes, I felt the fear tingle through me before I bolted right out of bed. The light sound of my bare feet hit the floor while I searched the house for his presence. He **promised** to be back but where was he? I didn't hear him come home so I know he couldn't have just left this morning though I wished it was just that. I_ always _feared the worse but I had reasons for this. The tears slipped voluntarily down the sides of my face as I felt lonely once more. Where could he have _gone_? **  
**

**THREE DAYS LATER **

_Y_ou'd think you would know someone, enough to trust them with your whole heart but they leave you. It had _three_ days till the last I saw him, I fought tears where ever I let my feet traveled. The nights air wrapped tightly around me as I sighed heavily while walking down the path to home. Home? Was I crazy? There was no home anymore unless he'd return. Opening the front door, I peered into the glow of the light to see a happy looking Marko with his little friends. David and Dwayne turned to see me once the door slammed shut. Marko smiled up at me before pulling me into a tight hug while I fought back the tears that were trying to venture out. I always had to be **strong** but I was weak and I knew it.

"I thought you _left_ me." I whispered while he pulled away from me. The laughter filled the air as I noticed the strange light flash across his eyes and I stepped back. That was _unusual _for him. The yellow and orange filled his eyes, I backed away from the creature that took over the love of my life. What had happened?

"Don't be scared, Camilla. Soon enough you'll join us." He said while pinning me against the wall. If_ only_ I understood what he meant. Was Max getting his wish? He leaned down to kiss me but I squirmed. This was **not** Marko - I knew the difference; I was not an idiot and he should have known that. With the future choices I would make, was I really as smart as I _thought_ I was? His lips finally fell against my own and soon enough I drifted away as usual. Why was I so **stupid**?

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
_

* * *

**POLL **

What should happen?

Max - her supposed father figure - tells her about her past **OR** Marko - her once lover - tells her about their past together?  
**  
**

Suggestions, PM's, Comments, and Reviews are loved!


	14. Bleed

_Welcome to **Chapter**_** Fourteen!**

Did I mention how proud I am of this story? I didn't think I'd make it this far - soon enough there will be some changes c: Some drama will be a blast for this story so a lot will be happening! I can't to see the reactions! :3 I think soon enough we'll be starting with the beginning of the movie plot as well. Can't wait for Harley to meet Micheal and Sam - don't forget Star as well because she's coming soon too. _Tell me your thoughts and suggestions_ ~**  
**

**I honestly don't own Lost Boys or the music used in any of my stories cause I'm not that lucky!**

Thanks to those who review and read!

* * *

_I'm frozen with this fear_  
_That you may disappear_  
_Before I've given you the truth_  
Bleed – Hot Chelle Rae

* * *

One thing I often **didn't** do was paint my nails but I guess the occasion called for it. It had been a somewhat _me_ day considering Max let me have the whole day off, isn't that nice? I found it rather lovely indeed except the boring factor. What was I suppose to do? I didn't even know where Jordan went - not that it actually _mattered_ - but he was probably at the comic book store, correct? Shuffling to the bathroom with a handful of clothes I'd change into, I took a rather quick shower like usual to watch the droplets of water fall on my pale skin. I changed into a simplest outfit, something that I could wear later to the boardwalk. I was meeting up with Eli to have a '_talking_' to about her sister, Autumn, who was acting a bit **peculiar**. Something about a blonde on a motorcycle which was what worried me, I knew it had to do with something about the Lost Boys. '_Bunch of trouble makers_' I could remember Maryann's exact words taunt me. She was always right, why couldn't I have realized that sooner? Grabbing the shirt at the very top of the pile, I pulled it over my mass of - newly - straightened silvery white hair that cascaded down to below my chest. The cropped black shirt had cuts in the middle where it reached a few inches above my belly button that had the studded star gleaming. The pair of tight black jeans on assembled the outfit together along with the black Doc's that had red in the inside. _  
_

The black choker with a bright red bow tightened around my throat - it was one of my favorite pieces of 'technical' jewelry I owned. Glancing at the mirror as I grabbed the black bottle of nail polish and white bottle, I managed a tiny smile at the reflection. I truly had changed - in the three weeks - being here and I liked it. What had changed me in a way? I seemed almost _happy_ and it sounded awful considering Maryann had to die in that process. Flicking off the light, I slowly walked over to the couch and plopped down to paint my colorless nails. As I uncapped the bottle, I looked up at the time to make notice that it was exactly eight at night. I had plenty of time - I had to meet the other half at ten at the boardwalk so it was no big deal. In around twenty minutes, I had the black coat on with streaks of white across the nails. They looked rather nice but I always seemed to get '_out of the lines_' as Jordan calls it. The stray black lines resided on my skin and I cringed it. I could **never **to nails, which was probably why my nails always remained colorless. Jordan bounced through the front door with a handful of new comics and an overwhelming smile.

_This is new - _I raised an eyebrow while closing the medicine cabinet and flicking off the bathroom's lights. Our bathroom seemed small and messy considering both of us refused to clean it. In the end, I would be the one doing all the labor. Jordan Anderson was the laziest of them all but then again he was only a fourteen year old boy. His days were spent annoying me to death and being a hermit in his room that I vowed never to go in. It was always dirty in his old room with food in the oddest of places and clothing becoming nasty piles. The only time you saw it clean was if we moved and he had to put his stuff in - that was the **only** time.

"Harley, are you going out tonight?" He asked with slight curiosity lacing through his words. Why did he care, anyway? Ah yes the **safety** concerns he's been having. He's worse than Maryann sometimes. I stepped out from the bathroom while holding the metal doorknob coating in a gold color - the usual look of knobs I_ guess _unless you were special. Hearing the click of the door, I gave him a mere nod before walking towards the door. The boardwalk was calling out to me like every night lately except when I had to work. Lately Eli and I danced the rest of the night away when I was on break or my hours at work ran out. Dancing wasn't preferred by me but Autumn had been disappearing on and off lately so I had to step in. Eli said I was a **natural** at dancing but I swear she's lying. Then again if I had one talented than I guess it would dancing considering Maryann said the same thing. I wasn't a huge fan of the past time but it was a good time consuming activity.

"I have to meet up with Eli tonight." I answered him as he turned the stereo on full blast with _Light My Fire _by The Doors on. It was one of my many favorites by them other than _People Are Strange_ which surprisingly enough Maryann had liked. Who could ever hate the Doors? They were amazing and one of the first bands I introduced to Jordan. He plopped down on the couch while opening a new horror comic - most likely with the stupid vampires and gave me a brief nod before becoming absorbed by the writing on the pages. I opened the front door and slipped out of the house unnoticed before locking it. Walking down the sidewalk, I could hear the soft sounds of the music from the boardwalk. We lived rather close to it so through the night you could hear the music and often yelling from the people. I liked the factor that we were close to it even if at first I despised the very place but it grows on you.

Eli came right over when I walked through the parking lot with the audible clicks of my boots echoing around me. Her outfit tonight consisted of a white sweatshirt with light pink turning into darker pink with stars. It was a rather nice shirt but not my taste at all. If you took a full look at her then all you'd see was a pink blob. Her white tight pants went well with the rest of her outfit with a few rips on the knees and thighs. Tall, sparkling silver heels gave a few inches taller than what she was which had been five foot and four inches. The heels gleamed brightly from the lights of the boardwalk, nearly to a point that you could be blinded. Her nails were a hot pink that matched the color of the letter of her black bracelet - I got this for her one night - that had _Love_ written on it with a heart. She had to own at least one piece of black jewelry from me but tonight she paired it with light pink feather earrings that hid in her mess of hair. Eli had teased her blonde hair with pink tips in a mess but it still looked good. This girl could wear anything and it would still look good much like her sister could.

"Hello Quinn! How you goin?" Eli squealed at me before pulling me into a very tight hug. She was as you could say very _sweet_. The child was only twenty whereas her sister was only a year above her. Autumn sneaked her the alcohol at every party, not very _sister_ like but Eli didn't care because it brought them closer. They did **everything** together but now? Not so much which worried me considering the two were the closest I've ever seen siblings before. It didn't seem right for the both of them to not spend time together.

"Going as good as I could, child." I answered her before she pulled me down the boardwalk where the crowd was thick. Tourists loved crowding this place, I didn't quite _understand_ it. There wasn't much to do here except this old boardwalk, what was so _great_ other than that? I looked at the passing stores as Eli mumbled about a series of different things. That was one thing about the two siblings, they **never** shut up. You could never get away from them either because they'd follow you.

"Don't you look _cheery_, Harley." David's voice stopped me in my tracks as I saw the four of them before us. Eli clung to my arm with her nails digging into my skin, I cringed at the pain and Marko looked over at the tiny one by my side with slight confusion and a touch of anger. That would make **two** of us with the same emotions. She knew what these boys were considering she had grown up here. Eli told me they were very bad people, they may seem nice but they weren't. That made **two** people who _warned_ me about them.

"Hello boys." I greeted them with a warm smile I tried best to fake. It wasn't that I hated them anymore because they always seemed so nice to me but it was the draw to them that bothered me.

_I knew things weren't going to be quite right anymore after tonight _

* * *

**Outfits : **

www. polyvore DOT com/cgi/set?id=79575174 - H.A

www. polyvore DOT com/cgi/set?id=79579960 - E.T

What do _you_ hope happens next?


	15. Changed

_Chapter titles will be reduced down to simple words to express what will be happening._

The song for the entire chapter is **Uninvited **- Alanis Morissette

Chapters twelve and thirteen have been slightly edited for Harlequin's past name for Flashbacks from Harlequin to Camilla Ricci. No, her actual name in the story has **not** been changed. Chapter four will be completely edited cause its a horrible piece of work.

**I don't own The Lost Boys or the music used for this chapter!**

* * *

_You speak of my love like _  
_You have experienced love like mine before_

* * *

Have you ever heard something you **never** wished to hear? Have you ever seen something you wish you **never** wished to see? I have wished to erase every single moment of being in this place - its my personal **hell**. It started with the dreams every night, I felt like someone else at those moments - someone clearly loved and wanted. Then you had the four of them, one just becoming the person I see nearly every night when I close my eyes. Then it was the death clinging in the air around me. Something clearly was going to be messed up just once more. You can't run away from your own _faith_. Do you believe in _reincarnation_? That was his first question before I answer politely with a quite _yes_. Living more than once was of course possible, did I proof? Of course not but it was still **possible**.

**FLASHBACK - **_Few days prior to her day. _

"Your true name is Camilla Ricci, sweetheart." Max told me calmly as I fidgeted in his office's chair while Marko's eyes were fixated on me. The name rang a soft bell in my head before the visions popped back in my head. _Camilla Ricci __was me? _Impossible - the girl was so beautiful and special to the boy staring at me. Were the two of them just that desperate to have a daughter in the family and a lover? I coughed - awkwardly if I would add so - and ran a hand through my long hair. This had to be some trick and it wasn't exactly funny.

"I have no idea what you mean, sir. I'm just Harlequin-" I began before he placed a hand up. The miss with the beautiful warm caramel skin which looked perfect against white like her dress. The honey brown hair that fell in curls around her perfect skin with vibrant blue eyes that looked back at you with such warmth and a feeling of safety that would rain down on you. No wonder why Marko wanted her back but what made me curious as to what **happened **to her? There was no possible way that I was her especially with her rich Italian background, I had not a drop of it in my blood.

"You know you are, Harlequin." Marko said briefly before biting his nails like usual. I sighed heavily while running my hand through my hair until noticing the warm brown appearance of it. The usual dull blue eyes I had widened in shock before I gasped at the look of it. This wasn't possible - I was a silver haired, plain girl that had no past life that included these two. How could they _know_? That didn't matter at the moment, I had **brown** hair just like the girl. This wasn't me or _was it_? The hair was in curls that reached to near my waist. Max handed me a small mirror in which I stared back at the girl from my dreams. I had **become** Camilla Ricci, I didn't think I could go back either. The bright blue eyes had long lashes that fluttered down a few times before my vision fell upon Marko. I opened my pink colored lips and closed them, I had no clue what to say anymore. Whatever I was, I didn't understand why it had to be **me**.

"**Why** do I look like this?" I asked in shock while Max looked down at me with pride. What was this game they were playing? I wanted the old me back right away, not this fake barbie staring back at me. Marko stood just in plain shock, it wasn't everyday your old lover suddenly came back. It must have been an _amazement_ and yet confusion was clinging in the same mixture of emotions.

"You know what you **are**, Camilla. You must realize this is who you are and will always be. _Its time for you to come back_." Max said while nodding briefly towards his son next to him. How could they do this? How could I have become this? Is it that I finally accepted what I was? I couldn't escape the fact that I was once living in the 1800's with Marko as my future husband. This was what my life **had** been and I had to accept that.

_If only I knew what was to become of me. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Now I was sitting in a dusty, old cave with my legs pulled up to my chin with my arms wrapped tightly around them. The long curls of brown cascaded around me with strays sticking out every which way. The shock was far gone but I grew scared with every passing moment. What would they do to me? I knew in the past my fate - or what _was _my fate - was laying right in front of me. They were _different_ than any human - Marko was still alive all these years which was impossible. I had no idea about what would happen with poor Jordan who was I guess not my brother? I knew in the other life I didn't have a brother. What was strange enough is that I could find certain parts of my past life sinking in and I had no clue of how this was happening. Was it just me accepting things? The night was still evident in which Marko was pacing back and forth while glancing at me every once in a great while. Moments ticked by in silence which was nice at the moment. I was beyond confused with this scenario. Did they know about Maryann? Or did they cause this for all of this to happen? What would happen to Jordan?

"I wish to go home." I said with strength and the twinge of an Italian accent evident in my voice. How could that be? Ah yes the reincarnation thing clearly taking over me. Marko stopped in his pacing and turned to look at me. His eyes trailed down to look at the full me - it must be so peculiar to have seen something like a silver haired girl a few days ago and then this Camilla in front of him. That was what he meant all along - I** knew** him but in this _old_ life. This whole time I had refused to believe it but now I just wanted it to never have existed.

"You have to stay until we sort everything out, Cam." He answered with a tilt of his head. I sighed but decided not to argue that my actual name was Harlequin but than again it truly _wasn't_. Would I forever be Camilla? I ran a hand through my tangles of brown with a grimace - how did I become what I was? A gothic girl that had once been such a pretty miss? It was so **peculiar **. I laughed at the very thought in which a smirk appeared on his face. All I knew now was that I had once loved everything about him but what if that was going to return?

* * *

I'd like to **proudly **introduce you to Harlequin's past being!

www. polyvore DOT com/cgi/set?id=79597400 - Camilla Ricci/Harlequin Anderson

Our changed characters!

www. polyvore DOT com/cgi/set?id=79591468_ - _Autumn changed

www. polyvore DOT com/cgi/set?id=79592371 - Eliza changed

_What do you think of what's happening now? _


	16. Unchanging

Thank you **Scarlet has Fantasy Issues** for being so helpful and amazing these couple of days. I definitely recommend her story, _Crimson, _due to the comedic aspect and how well she has captured the spirits of the boys. It truly is a lovely story!

I don't own _The Lost Boys_ or the song _Think Of Me_ from Phantom Of The Opera which is quite a perfect song for this chapter.

* * *

_Think of all the things_  
_We've shared and seen_  
_Don't think about the way_  
_Things might have been_

* * *

Three days of pure insanity in this cave - I don't believe I will survive here any longer. Each of them are noticeably different from one another but yet still have similarities. That's the _one_ of many things I've done while here; **observe **which I've found to be rather good at doing. David seems rather intimidating but then again he would be the leader, Dwayne is quiet which is nice considering its so loud when they're all around, Paul is like a human laugh box, and Marko is well the child in a sense. I've been just in the shadows merely watching as they observe me as well. I haven't been changed back but Max informed me that I wouldn't, I was stuck as this _Camilla Ricci_. The Barbie doll of ones dreams but I despised the feeling of how natural it felt to be in this skin than the other I had. I wasn't truly a pale, silver-haired miss who obsessed over bands and strange cult classic movies. Naturally I discovered this when the clothes were set in front of me and they certainly weren't black colored. Marko told me that I could blame David for this because he informed me that this was I was _supposed_ to dress in. Then again, it was true for how Camilla was supposed to dress like in this time. I didn't argue though because it was the only clean clothes for me at the time. Max refused to let me go home just yet because he has some _busy_ to tend to which I hoped didn't mean poor Jordan. Now I was placing with the extra thin black fabric of the flowing skirt that was in description to me of a pencil skirt stopping mid-thigh with thin material flowing out around it. The top was thick strapped white with black dots covering it and reaching nearly to cover my pierced belly button. It had the star showing and gleaming as it sparkled. Did I mention the lovely tall black heels that I was actually not falling all over in? I swear David just wants me to fall on my face but luckily he won't see that, I'm getting with the heels _slowly_.

"Cam, why do you insist on pacing" Marko asked me while his eyes gliding over and over my figure. It was strange but I was getting used to it like everything else especially with his closeness towards me. He was **always** there with that stupid smirk of his, I couldn't get away. Especially considering I'm getting these flashes of the past, it's just draining me completely. Then he just had to use this so-called name of Camilla or Cam, I wasn't her _technically_. When can he accept that she doesn't exist anymore like she once did?

Nobody can just reappear and let everything happen like it once did. I certainly wasn't looking to become someone who I wasn't - which was one thing I promised would never happen to me. Everyone was expecting me to just accept this Barbie into my life and become who she was. I wasn't even exactly sure who this woman was except what I saw. For one, little Ricci was engaged and I knew that would not happen for me for a while. Secondly, Ricci was living happily in the 1920's and that would never happen again. The last one was her life had ended and that was the end of it. Though I asked Marko several times what exactly happened to..._me_ but he refused to tell me. It must have been '_too much to deal with_' at the moment.

"Did I ever say I was Cam? Marko, I'm not her at all. You should know considering you spent your whole life with her." I snapped while crossing my arms over my chest. The odd material of the white shirt felt strange on my warm skin. Yet once I changed into this, it felt _normal_ because this was what Cam would wear in this time. She liked girly things and living in this perfect world with her Marko. That was the end of it for barbie. She was what a plastic would be in school now and I hated them. Marko stared at me for a while before sighing heavily.

"I didn't get to spend my whole life with _you_. You must understand that you are Cam but you're stubborn like you've always been. Cam, you didn't change in mind but in body you did. Understand this just this one time." He answered with a bit of strain in his voice. I blinked my eyes a few times in question and yet shock. This boy would **not** give up so easily. Here I was finally having a boy want _whoever_ I am but I refused. I was confused and in the first time I truly wanted Maryann to be here for me. There was so many unanswered questions and I was left alone. I slowly walked over to the fountains edge where he resided and sat down carefully next to him while smoothing out my skirt. Which was unusual for me but felt natural all the same.

"I don't know that because you won't tell me what happened! How come you didn't get to spend your life with..._me_? I just recently turned into this person you once knew and one I saw in these dreams, I had become a _past me _and I don't understand _why_. If you do then you shouldn't keep it away from someone you once _cared_ for." I said silently while looking down at my nails that were still painting in black and white. Marko looked over at me while running his fingertips through the curls of brown that I now would _forever_ had. Even though I didn't know him at all, it felt completely right and nice at the closeness we had. Perhaps it would be better if I accepted Camilla Ricci in my life? After all, it would be wrong for Marko to fall to pieces for not having her back in his life again. Whatever happened to her I couldn't let it happen again for _his_ sake.

_Think of me, think of me fondly_  
_When we've said goodbye_  
_Remember me once in a while_  
_Please promise me, you'll try_

* * *

www. polyvore DOT com/cgi/set?id=79702483 - Camilla Ricci/Harley

I liked this update and hopefully you did! :3 Tell me your thoughts, lovely people!


	17. Fate

**Disclaimers ; **Don't own the Lost Boys or the music used for this which was _Only Hope_ by Mandy Moore from A Walk To Remember.

_Chapters 1-6 have been edited especially chapter four's flashback. _

* * *

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Not all of them pay attention to the rules, especially your little adventurous teenagers. It was filed under the name of a _flapper_ in which was a **rebellious** teen that hiked up their dresses and cut their hair too short for their mamma's liking. You could say I was except I refused to take a blade to my honey golden hair that I curled to fit directly to brush my shoulders. The pretty tanned skin I acquired over the years of the exposure of sun shined against the new white lace dress that an admirer purchased for me. The lace was woven into perfect flowers that had a strapless slip underneath to not expose too much with a thin lining of beads along the edge of the end. It had a few larger stones in threes along the strip and sparkled perfectly. The feathers tickled my skin that was exposed, the dress ending at about my knees but maybe a few centimeters shorter than usual. Fluffing up the pin curls I managed to learn over the years, I stared at my reflection with pride. After Lilith passed away a few years back, I found myself gasping for air. She was my sister, a very close one at that and she died so young at twenty. A fatal shot to the heart and God took her away in his arms for an eternity. Lilith was a flapper, I found the '_lifestyle_' interesting and grabbed the chance at it. I was living a life I could imagine Lilith having and I found it so _carefree_. Sniffling from the tears that I noticed I shed, I grabbed the white headband with the white feathers and slid it over the top of my head to get the feathers on the side. There were also rhinestones on it just as well with two twin gray strings hanging from the stone; it happened to be Lilith's old one.

The Speakeasy uptown was easy to spot if you looked close enough, I loved the place so much that it became a second home to me. The clicks of the tiny heels I paired the outfit with sounded down the sidewalk. Samantha was waiting outside the bar for me as usual with her cigarette in hand and the smoke curling out from her perfect red colored lips. Today I settled on a soft pink to adorn my mouth, I liked the softer look of colors rather than the heaviness that Sam wore. As I rushed over to her side, her smoke wrapped around me as she blew it in my face and smiled at my tiny figure.

"Child, don't ya look proper tonight." Her words sweet and a thick Southern accent clinging to every word. The holder was passed over to me and I took a small drag from it before blowing the smoke towards the ground like a _lady_ - as Sam would say. Before I could take another, I nearly fell towards the ground before a hand grabbed hold of my wrist. I coughed on the smoke as I handed my friend the holder back while regaining my position upright. The annoyance bubbled underneath my skin until I noticed two blue eyes looking down at me. His fingers that were wrapped around my tiny wrist fell to his side before a smirk latched upon his face.

"I'm sorry about that." He said as I blinked a few times. This one was _different_ and I knew it. The music from the Speakeasy drifted through the air as another customer followed inside after another. This bar was one of the most popular around this town and people knew were it was exactly. Who didn't know of the bar? Though the Prohibition was still fluttering around in the news, nobody took fear in this 'so-called law' but I felt a little nervous for the well being of both Sam and I.

"I'm Camilla,_ il piacere_." I greeted while placing my hand out before his lips touched down on my skin. The feeling tingling in my veins didn't disappear, but not like I quite wanted it to. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Sam had disappeared over to the entrance of the bar before giving me a wink and slipping into the now crowded bar.

"I'm Marko, might I join you tonight?" He asked before gently letting go of my hand and I grimaced inside. What a different feeling he gave me other than the other males around here. This Marko was something different and I'd figure him out because it was a feeling I got.

"Please do, Marko." I answered before letting him guide me towards the door. The smile sparkled in pink on my porcelain doll face and I knew that it wasn't going to disappear for a _long_ time.

_Sarà lui quello giusto?_

**END FLASHBACK**

The permanent memory latched itself in my mind as we stayed in silence while he ran his fingers through my curls. That had certainly been one _interesting_ memory. I had been a **flapper**? No wonder I was so rebellious in a way - I liked this new memory. I had been younger, probably of sixteen years old. This Samantha girl, I wondered what happened to her too and this apparent sister. All of these pieces of the puzzle were going to come together at some point, I couldn't wait to see what we both entirely had as a relationship.

"You bumped into me, correct?" I asked quietly before he stopped completely and I turned around more to face him. He couldn't lie about it, I already knew how exactly the two of us _had_ met. This was the true time we first noticed one another and by the looks of it, Camilla fell head over heels just by the look of him and I found her to be so **innocent**. Poor _me_ for falling right in love just by a simple look but then again Marko didn't seem _too_ bad. Camilla was just nearly a child at the time and love seemed like an interesting thing to well _me_ at the time.

"I guess you remember that?" He asked while I played with the fabric of the skirt. Of course I'd remember at **some** point, why not now? What was exactly the big deal about it other than the fact it was when we **met**.

"Why does it not matter to you anymore?" I snapped while letting the fabric fall back to my lap and letting the anger slip away from me. Why did I get so_ upset_? There was so many emotions just making me spiral out of control now that I couldn't even think straight anymore.

"I didn't say that did I? It will **always** matter, Cam. If it wasn't for all of that, you wouldn't exactly be here and we don't want that." Marko answered while placing a hand on the side of my face. I turned to face him once more before I tried gasping for air - this is how Camilla - or I - felt when I met him. Now I completely understand - the past was coming right back to occur _correctly_ and I had to fix it all. They - or _we_ - were supposed to be perfectly happy together and something took that away. What exactly stopped this happy ever after?

* * *

_il piacere - _Pleasure

_Sarà lui quello giusto? -_ Will he be the right one?

www. polyvore DOT com/cgi/set?id=79811595 - Camilla's outfit at the Speakeasy

**Please remember to review or PM in order for wanting more updates!**


	18. Heaven

**Don't own The Lost Boys!**

* * *

Peaceful was _one_ word to call that specific day

The house was eerily empty but was typical for any Thursday night. There were things to do, more housework that required my assistance. Oddly enough, I didn't enjoy cleaning but Marko insisted because the female population did the work at _home_. Shoving the key into the lock, I turned it and let a cheerful smile appear on my pale pink lips. Cool air was drifting through the empty home as I noticed an open window in the living space. Didn't I specifically set _rules_ that all windows were to be closed when we left? Sometimes he didn't exactly follow them like a little child but I couldn't mad over such a small thing. It was just for my mind to know nothing was going to happen. The flashes of Lilith cold on the ground passed through my mind before I shook the fatal images away. I could **not** think about that in an empty household. Tugging on the lace gloves, I set them on the arm of the chair before walking over to the window. I heard the faint sounds of footsteps as I locked the window and turned slowly towards the staircase. What exactly was _that_? Taking a shaky breath, I tried to tell myself that nothing was possibly upstairs. I should listen to Marko and stay with him sometimes but I had so much work around the house but now I was slightly regretting declining his offer.

Footsteps sounded down the stairs as I slowly made my way towards the front door, I needed to get out of here right away before more thoughts spiraled out of control. Before I could even blink, Max stepped in front of the locked door and I took a startled breath once more. It was just _Max_ - no problem there. Giggling nervously, I placed my delicate hand over my lips before I could say anything. How did Max get into our house? I stopped my giggling before I took a tiny step backwards at the flash across the man's eyes.

"Max, how exactly did you get in here? Marko told me he locked the door." I said, mostly trying to tell myself that maybe he forgot? No, Marko knows how I feel about that. He always locked it, even shaking the doorknob to show me how safe it would be for me. Max just laughed as he twined his fingers together while taking a step towards me. The look in his eyes had changed into a fiery yellow/orange color and I stepped back a few times. This wasn't like him but lately I saw it more with David and Dwayne. They talked about how Marko would join them but I begged him not to do whatever they planned. I knew it was too late but he still was so sweet towards me but I was still fearful. What could happen to us if all of us were in on Max's little _**plan**_?

"Marko will not become what he's destined to be because of you. I've decided we don't quite need you any longer. Say goodbye to this little _fantasy _you have, Camilla. Any last words?" Max said while grasping my wrist tightly as I tried backing further away. I was going to **die** - the thought just made me crumble inside. All that planning for us would be gone. The pretty white gown would never be used, it would collect dust alongside everything else we had built together. My poor _amare, _how would he feel? I couldn't just leave his side, I'd find a way to come back to him. After all, does true love ever die?

"You're a **monster**! You are just going to steal away our happiness because you don't have it! I will find a way to be with Marko again, I can **assure** you this will not be the last time you see me. At least have a heart and tell him I love him - I never will stop. We'll be together again whether you like it or not, Max." I spat the last words before his anger got the best of him. Fangs gleamed evilly at me before plunging into the side of my neck. I gasped in pain as I squirmed to get away. As my blue eyes searched my surroundings, I looked at all we built together and this would be the last look of it. Closing my pretty pale eyes, I felt my body fall to the floor. The monster was leaving me to rot, to bleed out slowly and painfully.

"I will make sure that will never happen, dear Camilla." Max hissed before I took a shaky breath. I'd find him again, I will not let him survive once I find him. He deserves death - worse than death. Something so painful and lasting while I watch the life leave his evil fiery eyes. Everything I cared for was now ripped away from me. As the blackness swarmed around me, I heard the sound of the door open and close quickly. With the sound of laughter following it - it must be the boys back already. How long have I be clinging to life? Soon enough it wouldn't last very long, I felt the pain once more and knew I'd be taking my last breath. I felt a hand slip through my curls and following down the side of my face, I tried to open my eyes but no avail.

"You know I won't be able to survive without Cam." I heard the faint voices in the background before God took me in his open arms. Death was painful - not just physically but emotionally. He didn't have to be scared cause I would be there to catch him even if I wasn't there physically. Seeing the look of my still body on the ground made me crumble to bits just seeing the Boys stand over me. They were all _Lost_ - It didn't help that I was now ripped away from them. David was like a good friend that I talked to just over intelligent conversations that I loved to have with him, Dwayne was just like a protective brother over me, and Marko was **everything** and the only reason to live.

_The Lost Boys_

* * *

The pearly white gates stood before me with its gleaming sparkle that mocked me. I didn't want death yet - I wanted to be safely in his arms and now the day would be waiting for us in two days. We were so close to our forever, I felt the first fresh tears roll down the pretty face that I didn't care for anymore. Why want to look pretty when you had nobody to look beautiful for? A petite woman wrapped her arms around me with her short golden hair tickling my skin. Stepping back from her, I looked at the smiling image of Lilith before me before I wrapped my own small arms around her. At least I had someone to understand, the feeling of seeing her again made me smile. I knew in my heart I'd never be full again but at least I had my sister with me once again.

"_Benvenuti in paradiso, mio caro._"

* * *

I sat up in the dusty, old bed while feeling my own real tears slip down my face. The flow of tears streaming down my face couldn't be controlled, I had truly **died** in the hands of a _monster_. What was shocking enough for me was that it had been my _boss, _he had ripped my heart into bits while letting Marko know that I was awaiting his presence at home. I screamed for their names as I slipped out of the bed, I could feel myself cold to the bone and shaky uncontrollably. That's why I was here, I had been Camilla and I was to come back for Max's death and the Boys. They all were a part of me and I couldn't just let them go away so easily. Marko came first, I fell into his arms while crying because it just be stopped. This was **his** fault and he'd pay big time for his little _mistake_. I had no doubts he killed Maryann and what about Jordan? He probably would be dead by the end of this week all because I wouldn't accept his plan. Pulling away from my once lover, I wiped away the dry tears and took a shaky breath as the other three gathered around me.

"I promised I'd be back and I have. Now Max should be severely punished for what he has done." I whispered calmly, feeling the familiar feeling of my true self tingle in my veins.

I had returned just like I _promised_ - Now it was only a matter of time before I **ripped** Max's heart out like he had to me.

* * *

_amare - _Love

_Benvenuti in paradiso, mio caro - _Welcome to heaven, my dear.

www. polyvore DOT com/cgi/set?id=79924653 - Lilith Ricci

www. polyvore DOT com/cam_meet_ch18/set?id=79918246 - Camilla Ricci

**This brings us to the end of our first book but look out for a SEQUEL! :3 **


	19. Please Read

**A SOUL TO TAKE**

www**.**polyvore**.**com/cgi/set?id=87794809

_I've __finally__ have decided to stop being so lazy to actually fix up this story – more like re__**vamp **__it in a way? There's a lot of holes to fix, grammar issues, and just horrendous work of fiction compared to what I've been writing. Since this whole piece was written through out the school year, I had a lack of dedication towards it but at least I finished it? It might be strung out a little more than eighteen chapters. Harlequin may be twisted around, more fluff between Marko most likely considering there was barely any interaction with the characters and overall more of a plot that involves the Boys. This story was __**everywhere **__and I apologize for that. Soon enough, __**A Soul To Take **__shall take more direction and less of a mess! So I guess this is __another__ project of mine to add to the list? _

_For now, Inside My Heart, __**will **__be taken down due to revamping __**A Soul To Take**__! Please note this is only to improve things because I feel as if my writing has improved a little since writing this? No worries about, __**Bonded **__and __**Sucre**__, because those stories are still __**active**__! So as this one is being revamped, __please__ check those out! _

_Thank you and I hope you understand, _

_Priscilla_ [ takingmytears ]


	20. Discontinued

_I've decided after making __several__ attempts of rewriting it that I decided on __**discontinuing **__A Soul To Take's story. I haven't worked on the plot in about a few months? I've been working on __Bonded__ which is __**active **__about a hundred and ten percent? I apologies for this but it has to happen especially with the factor I have grown very bored with this plot line. _

_Sorry about this,_

_- Priscilla _


End file.
